Son of Shego
by MetroXLR99
Summary: It's "So The Drama" when a Teenaged, Male Clone of Shego suddenly appears in Middleton.  while many naturally distrust him, Joss Possible sees the GOOD that he is capable of..."Jade" however has a personal vendetta against Shego "Based on X-23"
1. Return To Middleton

Kim Possible copyright Disney

* * *

><p>Son of Shego<p>

Chapter 01: Back in Middleton

a woman with red hair was sitting on a chair, reading a book.  
>her name was Dr. Ann Possible, she was a Bran Surgeon and Mother of the world famous KIM POSSIBLE.<p>

which, in all honesty...was much more WELL KNOWN than her surgery skills.

it had been several months since her daughter had graduated from high school, and left for college.  
>Ann had to admit...she was missing her daughter ALOT (Though, she still had her twin sons Jim and Tim)<p>

but, she wouldn't be missing Kim for very much longer.  
>Summer was coming, and Kim recently called, stating she and her Best FriendBoyfriend, RON STOPPABLE would be spending the entire summer in Middleton (This new, of course made Ann excited)

soon afterwards, Ann had been calling family members left and right, planning a "Welcome Home" Party.

Needless to say...this was going to be an exciting summer.

DING-DOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Ann Possible looked up.

"JIM!, TIM!  
>Would you get that door for me?"<p>

"Sure thing-"  
>"Mom!" Said the Twins in union<p>

Jim and Tim raced for the door.  
>they opened it, and were greeted by a Red Haired pre-adult teen and a blonde boy.<p>

"hey there, "tweebs" said the girl, who was KIM POSSIBLE

"KIM!"  
>"What are you doing here!, we thought you wouldn`t be-"<p>

"-Here `til tommorow?  
>well, I pulled some strings and got here EARLY." said Kim with a Smile<p>

"And, we are ready to PAR-TAY!" exlaimed the Boy, Ron Stoppable

Kim eyed her boyfriend.

"but, in the quietest, possible way."

just then, the Possible's mother walked in.

"boys, what is it-"

Mrs. Possible suddenly saw Kim.

"KIMMIE!"

The woman reached over and hugged her daughter.

"You made it!  
>so, how was college?"<p>

Kim blushed.

"Easy, Mom.  
>I'll tell you all about it...once I get a chance to rest, the flight here was Exausting."<p>

Kim walked into the house.

"eh, take my word on it Mrs. P, she's REAL tired." said Ron, as he walked in

"oh...okay, if you saw so."

Ann Possible closed the door.  
>she soon followed her kids and Ron into the living room<p>

Kim was already laying on the couch, looking dead tired.

"so, where`s Mr. P!" said Ron

"James?  
>oh, he`s working late at the Space Center...it`s just me and the boys."<p>

Ann turned and looked at Kim.

"you know...we weren`t expecting you back so soon, Kim.  
>the rest of our family (and, Ron`s family) are coming tomorrow to throw you a surpise party."<p>

Kim glanced at her mother, then exhaled.

"okay, tell you what: when they all get here, me and Ron will PRETEND to be surprised."

"works for me!" said Ron

Ann smiled warmly.

"well...I`ll leave you alone, I have some work to do."

Ann Possible walked away.  
>Ron then sat down on a chair.<p>

"Well, time to see what`s on the tube!, right Kim!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"Kim?"

Ron looked to see that Kim was already asleep.

"Hmm, guess the trip here was more tiring than I thought."

Just then, Ron saw something one TV.

"COOL!, THE FEARLESS FERRET!"

[The Next Day]

all was BUSY at the Possible House.  
>pretty much all of Kim`s Family came to greet her and Ron (Whose parents and little sister were only there)<p>

Kim`s Cousin Larry was BORING everyone with his many "lectures" as usually Jim and Tim were playing pranks on their Cousin using their technology and, Kim`s grandmother was (of course) "helping" James and Ann around.

Kim was currently with Ron and his family.

"It`s so good to see you again, Ronnie." said Ron`s Mother, who hugged him "tight"

"MOOOOOOOM!"

Ron`s Japanese Sister Hana giggled

"RON-RON!" exclaimed the toddler

Kim smiled at the Stoppable Family Ron`s Mother then looked at her.

"So, Kim...how is college?"

"oh, Phishh...no big.  
>it`s kinda like High School...only, me and Ron have to LIVE there."<p>

"Plus, our roomates are the WORST." added Ron

Kim sighed.

"yeah...tell me about it.  
>we are SOOOOOOOOO Glad to be home, I miss this place."<p>

Ron`s Mother smiled.

"well, it`s good to have you two back for the summer...we all missed you, too."

Kim smiled.

"KIM!"

Kim turned to see a brown haired, tan skinned teenaged girl run towards her.  
>she instantly recognized her as her Cousin: Jocelyn Possible.<p>

Jocelyn (or, "Joss") was Kim's Cousin from a ranch in Montana she idolized Kim as a child (and, Later...Idolized RON as well)

Joss was a teenager now (about Kim's age back in the day)  
>yet, she was still the "Same Joss": Spunky and Spirited.<p>

"Joss!"

Joss ran up to her cousin.

"Hey, Kim!, guess what!  
>my pa said I could spend the entire summer here in middleton, SO NOW WE CAN ALL HANG OUT!"<p>

"Really?  
>why, that`s GREAT."<p>

"Yeah, I know.  
>though...I would enjoy it better if my OTHER cousins would stop zapping me with their gizmos."<p>

Kim chuckled.

"oh, yes...the "tweebs"  
>I`ve almost missed those old days."<p>

"You DID?" said Ron

Kim eyed him.

"I said "Almost."

Joss smiled.

"Well, I'd better go.  
>Pa says I have to BE NICE to Jim and Tim and play their games for awhile."<p>

"Good Luck." said Kim with a smile

Joss sighed, then soon left.

"So, Kim...how is it going so far?  
>you know...us being back in Middleton." said Ron<p>

"oh, JUST PERFECT.  
>I just hope things will be more "quieter", I need a break from all these missions."<p>

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

a dark motercycle tore through a road at full speed.  
>the rider was wearing a black leather jacket, long pants, gloves and boots.<p>

the bike soon slowed down at a blillboard.  
>the rider got off his bike and approached the sign.<p>

the rider removed the helmet, revealing him to be a Teenaged Boy.

a teenaged boy with Olive Green skin and Semi-Long Jet Black Hair.

"Hmmm...Middleton." said the Teen quietly

He then proceeded to remove his jacket and Pants revealing what looked like an armless Green and Black costume under it.

He last removed the Leather Gloves and Boots he walke dover to his motercycle an dopened a compartment

inside, was a Green Glove and Boot, and a Black Glove and Boot.  
>he put them on, giving his costume a "Two-Toned" look to it.<p>

He then got on his bike and revved it up.

"time to get some answers."

The teen drove off at full speed towards Middleton.


	2. a Male Shego

Kim Possible copyright Disney

* * *

><p>Son of Shego<p>

Chapter 02: a Male Shego!

[Later That Day]

Kim and Ron were at the Bueno Nacho, their FAVORITE hang-out in Middleton.  
>they were relaxing at their favorite spot, Kim was eating a salad...while, Ron was eating his "Naco"<p>

"ahhh...this is the life." Began Kim

"No school, no missions just me, my man and Middleton...this is just PERFECT."

just then, a girl with brownish hair walked by.

"hey, KIM." said the girl, in a snobbish tone

Kim choked slightly she instantly recognized the girl, her High School Rival: Bonnie Rockwaller.

"well...it was "almost" perfect" muttered Kim

"what?"

Kim put on a fake smile.

"I said: HELLO, Bonnie."

"pishh...whatever."

The Pre-Adult Teen glanced at Ron, who was belching with his naked Molerat, Rufus.

"I see your still dating that LOSER."

Kim narrowed her eyes and growled in her throat.

"yes, Bonnie...I "AM" still dating Ron...are YOU still dating Senior Jr.?"

Bonnie just smirked.

"well, he's still RICH, HANDSOME and NOT-TOO-BRIGHT, so...yeah."

Kim just snickered.

"you have my condolenses."

Bonnie glared at Kim.

"(scoffs) whatever, losers."

Bonne walked off.  
>Kim just groaned loudly.<p>

"of all the people to come back to Middleton for the summer, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BONNIE!  
>you`d think she`s AT LEAST have to stay behind at campus to pick up on all the homework she missed last year."<p>

Ron shrugged.

"well, that`s life for ya: always throwing you curveballs."

Kim chuckled at this.  
>the best part about Ron, was that he ALWAYS knew what to say to keep her cheerful.<p>

Ron then got serious all of a sudden.

"so..KP.  
>do you, like EVER doubts about...you know."<p>

"about what?"

"well, you know...ending up with me.  
>because, you ARE Kim Possible, afterall...you have "options"<p>

Kim sighed.

"Ron, are you letting Bonnie`s "`tude" get to you, AGAIN?"

"NO!.  
>well...Okay, yes."<p>

Kim just smirked.

"but, MORE than that...I was, just-"

Ron paused as he stuttered.

"just what?"

"well...I had been going through our "things"  
>you know, old photos for our scrapbook, that kind of thing."<p>

"and?..."

"well...I came across ALOT of old school pictures pictures with you and (gulp) J-Josh Mankey."

Kim paused in shock.

"oh...i see."

"yeah, see...I remember how NUTS you were about him and, i don`t know...I guess I always wondered if you had any regrets, that`s all."

"regrets?  
>Ron, why on EARTH would you ever think that!"<p>

"well...let`s face it, guys like Josh were Handsome, Popular and even had skills backing them up."

"and, you don`t?" said Kim, not convinced

"well...yeah."

Kim chuckled.

"Ron, that is ridiculous!  
>of COURSE you have skills, your the one who saved the earth from the Lorwardian Invasion, remember?"<p>

"oh, YEAH...i almost forgot about that."

"And, besides...that whole "Handsome and Popular Guy" thing was just a Phase I was going through.  
>You have been my BEST FRIEND since before I was ever popular, remember, Ron?: Pre-K?"<p>

Ron smiled.

"oh, yeah...Pre-K."

Kim smiled.

"yeah...I was NEW in school, and didn`t have any friends.  
>I was the outcast...much like you, and you talked to me and made me feel confident in my self."<p>

Kim laid her hand on Ron`s hand softly she then gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"in a way, ron...you helped me become the "Kim Possible" that every knows me to be.  
>I never forgot that, and I NEVER stopped being your friend...just as you never stopped being mine."<p>

Ron smiled, Kim moved closer.

"and, I would rather spend the rest of my life with my FRIEND, than some stranger I don`t even know."

"really?"

"yes...because we know each other better than anyone anybody else could easily hurt us, but not US...I think we were always "meant to be"

Ron blushed, Kim then leaned over and kissed Ron.

"so, NO...I don`t have regrets and never will." said Kim

Ron smiled.

"boo-ya.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP!

Kim sighed.  
>she looked at her Wrist Communicator and turned it on.<p>

"What`s the Sitch, Wade?"

an chubby, African-American Teen appeared on the screen apparently, he was in a room surrounded by electronics and gizmos.

"Kim, we just got a hit on your site." said Wade

Kim groaned.

"GREAT...just when I was finally relaxing.  
>so, what is it THIS TIME?: Mexico?, Japan?, Russia?<p>

"Middleton."

Kim became wide eyed.

"huh!"

"There have been numerous reports on a disturbance in Middleton."

"My hometown!"

"uhhhh...yeah, guess so."

Kim sighed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Don`t know, details are sketchy...  
>but, witnesses CLAIM to of seen someone with Green Skin and Glowing hands running around town."<p>

"Green Skin?, Glowing Hands?  
>Pishh!, I don`t need to be a detective to know who THAT is: Shego."<p>

"I thought Shego and Drakken were done with the Evil Vilainy?" said Ron

"That was never proven, Ron." Began Wade

"I checked up on the Magazine: SUPERVILLAINS QUARTERLY.  
>apparently, Drakken has stated him "Saving The World" was a ONE-TIME thing.<p>

he`s been bragging about him having a NEW Evil Scheme.  
>one that he`s keeping a secret...until the "Time-Is-Right."<p>

"If Shego is in Middleton, then Drakken must ALREADY be making his move.  
>we`d better Find Shego, stop whatever it is she`s doing and figure out what Drakken is up to." said Kim<p>

"Great, I'm sending you ride, now." said Wade

"Please and Thank You." said Kim with a smile

the Communicator cut the feed, and Kim got up.

"Come on, Ron...we`ve got a Job to do."

"Okay, Kim!"

Ron quickly got up.  
>the two ran out of the restraunt and stopped at the curb.<p>

"our ride should be here pretty soon." said Kim

As if on cue, Kim`s Hovercar flew towards them.  
>it hovered briefly, then landed right beside the curb.<p>

the door opened, revealing Joss (wearing Kim's old mission clothes) in the driver`s seat.

"JOSS!"

"HEY, KIM!  
>so..Y`all ready to kick some butt!" said Joss<p>

Kim was still pretty surprised.

"Joss, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I said we`d hang-out this summer, right?"

"yeah...you did.  
>but, I thought we`d be spending it doing regular stuff like Going To The Mall or something."<p>

"that...AND, go on missions together." said Joss, happily

"But-"

"Kim, I`M READY!  
>I want to be like You and Ron, I want to be a Hero."<p>

Kim smiled weakly.

"that`s...great, Joss.  
>but, your still pretty young and inexperienced."<p>

"I know, that.  
>which is why I`m coming with you, You and Ron can train me on the job!"<p>

"Uhhhh-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE, KIM?" said Joss, making a cute face at her cousin

"oh, no...not the "Puppy Dog Pout", THAT`S MY THING!"

Joss quivered her lip, staring with big eyes.  
>Kim finally sighed sharply, then looked at Joss.<p>

"(sigh) Alright, fine...you can come along.  
>but, leave al the serious stuff to me and Ron."<p>

"SPANKIN`!" exclaimed Joss

Kim eyed her cousin.

"sorry."

Joss climbed into the backseat as Kim and Ron got inside the car.  
>Ron scooped Rufus out of his pocket and smiled.<p>

"Ready to go, little buddy?"

"OH, YEAH!" squealed Rufus

Kim Smiled.

"Then, let`s go."

Kim made the car Hover upwards into the air and flew off into the city at full speed.

[Meanwhile, Deep Within The City]

a man in a dirty looking business coat was running as fast a she could.  
>his face had a "five o`clock shadow" and his hair was a tad LONGER than it should.<p>

he looked terrified at something.

just as he was runninh, he bumped into someone.  
>he looked up and saw a muscular man in a tanktop, holding a tractor chain.<p>

"N-N-NO."

the scared man got up and trie dto run teh other way, but several other men appeared.  
>they were all dressed in various street clothes, and carried a variety of weapons, from bats to clubs.<p>

the man was frozen in fear.  
>then, a single man approached him.<p>

"where`s the money, tom." said the Lead Crook

Tom was shivering in fright.

"L-L-Listen, Maxie.  
>I'll get you teh money, I just-"<p>

POW!

Maxie punched Tom, knocking him down.

"not good enough, Tom.  
>you OWE the Valenti Gang...and, we`re collecting our debt."<p>

Maxie stood over the terrified Tom.

"either from actual pay...or, YOU HIDE."

"b-b-but, I don`t-"

"Have our money?, what a shame."

Maxie snapped his fingers.

"boys...break his arms and legs off."

the other criminals grinned sadisticly.  
>Tom started to freak out as they approached.<p>

"no...No...NO!"

one crook raised up his bat, ready to bash at tom`s head...but-

FOOOOOOOSH!

a comet of Green Energy colided with the bat.  
>the force of the blast knocked the weapon out of the Crook`s hands.<p>

he saw as the metal bat melted within the Emerald Flames.  
>Maxie and his Gang looked up to see a shadowed figure atop a rooftop...his hand glowing with green energy.<p>

"it`s not nice to bully people..." said the figure darkly

The figure began to leap down to them.  
>he first did a somersault into the air, landed and perched onto a lamp post, then landed on the ground.<p>

he stood...revealing himself to be a Teenaged boy with Green Skin, semi-long Black Hair, with a Green/Black costume.

"someone should teach you some manners." said the Teen with a sly smile

Tom took this chance to run away.  
>Maxie then approached the Green Skinned Teenager, glaring at him.<p>

"who the hell are you?" said Maxie, with obvious anger

The Teen just eyed him.

"My designation: S-25."

"S-Twenty-Five?  
>what kind of stupid name is THAT!"<p>

S-25 didn't answer.

"Well, whoever you are...You`ve just made a BIG MISTAKE, Freak."

Maxie`s men began to surround S-25.  
>S-25 only glanced at them, not really worried.<p>

"Nobody messed with the Valenti Gang, one of the most DANGEROUS Crime Families in Middleton."

S-25 narrowed his darkened eyes.  
>as the crooks wielded their weapons, S-25 just smiled.<p>

"okay..."

S-25 charged both hands with Green Energy.

"LET`S PLAY!"

the crooks all charged after S-25, yelling out in rage.  
>S-25 effortlessly dodged their attacked, and easily counter with his own Punches and Kicks.<p>

one crook swings is bat, which S-25 Energy Swipes at slicing the metal bat is two, leaving molten damage to it..

"STOP HIM!  
>HE`S MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!"<p>

S-25 just snickers.

"no, I think they can handle that on their own." snickered S-25

The teen then stands still and grins.  
>the glowing on his hands intensifies, and he begis to throw balls of energy at the crooks.<p>

the crooks finally drop their weapons and run away.

"HEY!  
>GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" shouted Maxie<p>

The man turns to see S-25 suddenly standing right in front of him.  
>furious, he tries to punch at S-25...but, the teen just catches his arm mid-swing and grips it tightly.<p>

"what the-!"

S-25 grins.  
>the hand gripping Maxie`s arm the glows green.<p>

but, instead of heat...Maxie feels COLD.

suddenly, green ice forms from S-25`s glowing hand

"GAHH!" exclaimed Maxie in shock/fright

the green ice slowly creeps down his arm and covers up the man, encasing him in an Icy Shell.  
>S-25 just grins as he taps his claw-like finger on the ice, Maxie darts his eyes around...unable to move.<p>

"impressive...but, not what I call "art" said S-25 sarcasticly

the frozen Maxie tries to scream, but the Ice Shell muffled his yells.  
>S-25 grins michieviously...he then places his hand on the "head" of the frozen Maxie.<p>

his hand glows with energy.  
>only, THIS TIME...it generates heat, and melts the ice.<p>

now, only Maxie`s head is unfrozen.  
>but, he is still S-25`s "prisoner"<p>

"do you know...WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" shouted Maxie angrily

"sure...your one of the enforcers for the Valenti Mob."

Maxie eyed the Teenager.

"then...you KNOW who I answer to."

"Antonio Valenti, Crime Boss of the Valenti Family AND, member of the Crime Syndicate of Middleton...AKA, The MOB or MAFIA."

S-25 crossed his arms and snickered to himself.

"suppose to be some "big shot" criminal around here."

"BIG SHOT!  
>Boss Valenti OWNS all crime in Middleton!"<p>

S-25 smiles as he stares at Maxie.

"with is EXACTLY why I`m looking for him."

Maxie raised an Eyebrow.

"what?"

"I`m looking for someone...a criminal.  
>and, I have a feeling that your BOSS might know where she is."<p>

"and WHO...is that?"

"THAT is between Me and Your Boss, not you." said S-25, in a Serious Tone

"well, FORGET IT!  
>I ain`t telling you NOTHIN`!"<p>

"okay...FINE.  
>I can always "Ice" you again, and sell you off as an "Ice Scupture"<p>

"W-W-WHAT!"

S-25 turns away, preynding to think.

"Hmmmm...let`s see.  
>I wonder who might be interested in buying."<p>

"Your not SERIOUS!...a-are you?"

"there must be a Birthday Party, Wedding, or some Bar Mitzfa available." continued S-25, who was smiling

Maxie was freaking out.

"ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT!, I`LL TALK!"

S-25 grinned.  
>he then turned and approached Maxie.<p>

"Exellent!  
>now...where`s your boss?"<p>

Maxie sighed sharply.

"He`s at-"

ZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

S-25 is suddenly hit in the back by a laser.  
>the force of the blast knocks him into Maxie...which shatters the Ice Shell containing him.<p>

Maxie looks to see Kim Possible standing there, holding what looked like "Lipstick"  
>Ron Stoppable and Joss Possible soon ran up to her.<p>

"Alright, Shego...GIVE IT UP!"

S-25 looks over and growls at Kim.  
>Kim, Ron and Joss are shocked to see this.<p>

"Hey...Y-Your not Shego!" exclaimed Kim

"Gee...what was your FIRST CLUE!" snapped S-25

Maxie took this oppertunity to make a run for it.

"HEY!, GET BACK HERE!"

S-25 quickly gets up and chases after him.

"HEY, STOP!" shouted Kim

Ron pulls out a "hair dryer" from his pants pocket.

"I GOT `EM, KP!"

Ron presses a button, and fires a Grappel Line at S-25 however, S-25 just quickly jumps and twirls around in mid-air.

while airborn, he swipes at the grappel hook with an energizes fist.  
>this causes the hook to be knocked right back...which wraps the line around Ron, tying him up in cacoon.<p>

Ron then falls to the ground.

"OW!, HEY!"

S-25 gracefully lands and keeps running.

"wow...he`s GOOD."

Kim knelt down to Ron.

"hang on, ron...I`ll get you out of this."

as Kim tried to undo the mess of rope, Joss watched S-25 leave.  
>the brown haired girl finally narrowed her eyes, and drew out her Grappel Hair Dryer.<p>

"I`m going after him!"

Joss ran forward.

"JOSS, WAIT!"

But, Kim was speaking to open air...Joss was gone.

"ohhhh...darn it." muttered Kim

S-25 sprinted into the city.  
>he stopped for a moment and looked around.<p>

"blast...he`s got to be around here, somewhere."

S-25 suddenly spots a shadow moving from an alley.  
>he quickly runs toward the alley, but finds no one there.<p>

however...he spots an open door, still swinging a little

"bingo."

S-25 run towards the door and into the building however, once inside...all he finds is a large, empty room.

he finally growls loudly.

"DARN IT!, WHERE IS HE!"

BLAM!

a Grappel hook suddnely wraps a line around S-25, binding him.  
>he turns to see Joss Possible standing there, holding her Grappel Gun with a smirk.<p>

"Gotcha!"

S-25 narrows his eyes.  
>he charges his hands with energy...and burns the ropes away, freeing himself<p>

"or not." said Joss, who was pretty shocked

S-25 approached her.  
>Joss quickly dropped her gun and took a fighting stance.<p>

"who are you?" said S-25 calmly, yet aggravated.

"J-Joss...JOSS POSSIBLE."

"go home, joss.  
>this is a Personal Matter, it doesn`t concern you."<p>

"Oh, I T-Think it does!  
>why were you harassing that fella back there?"<p>

"He`s no "fella", he`s a MOB ENFORCER."

Joss looked at S-25 in shock.

"M-Mob Enforcer?  
>You mean...you were chasin` a "Bad Guy!"<p>

"I was questioning him!  
>I was TRYING to get information out of him, til` that Redhead butted in!"<p>

suddenly, the lights came on.  
>Joss and S-25 looked to see several men in street clothes surrounding them.<p>

(deep sigh) great..." sighed S-25

CLAP!...CLAP!...CLAP!

S-25 and Joss looked up at a catwalk and, saw an elderly man in a suit holding a cane looking down at them (Maxie was with him)

"When Maxie told me some green skinned wacko was afta` me, I thought he was goin` NUTS" began the man

"I`m sorry to see he was RIGHT."

S-25 narrowed his eyes.

"antonio valenti..."

"Dat`s me, kid.  
>though, back in the 1920`s...I was known as "Tommygun Tony"<p>

Tony chuckled.

"heh-heh...i liked that one.  
>but, perhaps you need a "demonstration"<p>

Tony snapped his fingers.  
>suddenly, the men surrounding S-25 and Joss pulled out Machine Guns and cocked them.<p>

"oh, cowpies." muttered Joss

the men all fired their guns at the teens S-25 quickly grabbed Joss and rushed both himself and her to some cover.  
>they hid behind some crates, which managed to protect them from the hail of bullets...at least for the moment.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>THEIR GONNA TO KILL US!" screamed Joss<p>

"oh, no their NOT." said S-25

S-25 put his hands together and charged them with energy a green, energy orb formed in his hands, which he kept levitating within his palms.

"cover your eyes."

"what!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Joss put her gloved hands over her eyes.  
>S-25 then toss the orb high into the air.<p>

after a few moments...it began to glow BRIGHTER and BRIGHTER.  
>soon, the entire room was filled with a blinding green light that lasted for a long time.<p>

finally, the orb faded.  
>but, once everyone`s vision returned...they found that S-25 and Joss were gone.<p>

"WHAT THE-  
>WHERE`S THEY GO!" exclaimed Maxie<p>

Tony balled up a fist and pounded on the metal stand, growling.

"FIND THEM!  
>nobody threatens the VALENTI GANG and LIVES!"<p>

[Outside]

Joss and S-25 ran away from the building as fast as they could.  
>once they thought they were far enough away, they both stopped to catch their breath.<p>

"(huff, huff, huff...) WHEW!...that was c-close." said Joss

"yeah...i guess." replied S-25, who wasn`t quite as "shaken" as her

Joss finally looked up at S-25.

"so...what was that trick you did?"

"I call it my "Flash Bomb", handy for when you need quick escapes.  
>though, I hardly ever use it that often...running away from danger isn`t really my thing."<p>

"well...thanks.  
>I really thought we were DONE FOR back there."<p>

"maybe YOU would of been...  
>but, I eat punks like those for breakfast."<p>

"well...thanks anyway."

S-25 looked at Joss, then smiled.

"say..I never caught your name."

"I never gave it."

"Well, could you tell me?"

S-25 sighed.

"S-25."

Joss stared at him.

"no, seriously...what`s your name?"

"S...TWENTY...FIVE."

Joss looked surprised.

"that`s your name?  
>One letter and a Number!"<p>

"It`s the only one I know."

"Well, that ain`t good.  
>You need a better name than that."<p>

at that moment, a red dot appeared on Joss`s forehead.  
>S-25 instantly recognized it as a Laser Pointer...and in THIS TOWN, it was probably attached to a gun.<p>

"GET DOWN!"

S-25 shoved Joss out of the way...just seconds before a Sniper`s rifle went off.  
>the teens looked up to see a man on a rooftop, cocking his rifle.<p>

"THEIR STILL TRACKING US!" exclaimed S-25

"What do we do!"

"well, first: we`re not gonna to panic."

Joss saw the Sniper aim his gun at them.

"well, that makes one of us!" exclaimed Joss

S-25 quickly charged his hand and swiped it.  
>he launched an energy ball at the sniper...which hit him dead-on, knocking him down.<p>

"whoa...your good."

"your either GOOD or DEAD...and, I don`t like "being dead"

"I second that emotion."

S-25 grabbed Joss`s hand.

"COME ON, Let`s go!  
>we`d better get out of here before more show up!"<p>

S-25 and Joss ran deeper into the city.  
>they were soon in downtown, where some people were at.<p>

"I DO NOT have a good feeling about this." said Joss

just then, the two turned to see yet another crook on a rooftop.  
>however, he was carrying a BAZOOKA...which he had aimed at them.<p>

"a BAZOOKA!  
>oh, COME ON!..." exclaimed S-25<p>

The crook fired at them, sending a missle rocketing towards the teens.  
>both S-25 and Joss dodged out of the way...but, the missle hit a passing school bus instead.<p>

BOOM!

The bus`s engine was struck, causing it to crash into a lamp post.  
>kids inside were screaming and shouting as the damaged engine caught fire.<p>

but, things only got WORSE when gasoline started leaking.

"OH, NO!" exclaimed Joss

S-25 stared at this with wide eyes...then, got serious.

"Can you handle "Rocket Head" on your own?"

"I...I think so, wh-"

S-25 didn`t answer, he just charged toward the School Bus, his fists glowing.  
>Joss immediatly ran the other way towards the Bazooka Crook, who was reloading his weapon<p>

Joss took out a spare Grappel Gun and fired a line.  
>the hook latched onto the rooftop, and Joss propelled herself upwards.<p>

she swung up and landed right next to the Crook.  
>before he could react, Joss did a quick kick...knocking the large weapon out of his hands.<p>

The bazooka fell from the rooftop and, crashed onto the ground, smashing to pieces."

Joss just grinned.

"SO not the drama."

the crook grabbed Joss in anger.

Meanwhile, S-25 was ALSO busy.  
>he approached the school bus, then did a somersault leap onto the roof of the bus.<p>

he raised his hands up.  
>both flexed into a "Claw-like" fashion and glowing BRIGHTER.<p>

S-25 dug his claws into the metel, effortlessly cutting into the steel he then proceeded to slice into it, tearing a gaping hole into the roof of the bus

S-25 looked to see terrified kids inside.  
>the teen turned off his energy and leapt down.<p>

"Alright, SINGLE FILE!  
>we`re getting out of here before this bus blows!"<p>

The kids were naturally worried, but listened to S-25, anyway.  
>the teen ran for the door and kicked it out of the bus, smashing it.<p>

the kids (and, the bus driver) wasted no time in getting out.  
>S-25 was the last one to leave...and not a moment TOO SOON, as the bus exploded.<p>

"WHEW!, That was close!  
>one second longer, and we would of been DONE FOR!" said the Bus Driver<p>

a kid looked at S-25.

"hey, green guy...are you some kind of Superhero!"

S-25 looked at him.

"Well, I-"

suddenly, S-25 sees Joss fighting the Crook on the rooftop then, the crook grabs Joss, lifting the teen up over his head.

The crook then threw Joss from the rooftop the girl screamed loudly as she fell to her eventual death.

"!"

"JOSS!"

S-25 quickly charges his fists with energy.  
>he fires powerful Energy Blasts, which propel him through the air like a cannonball<p>

in an instant, he quickly grabs Joss in mid-air.  
>he momentarily clings to a wall, then jumps down to the ground.<p>

S-25 holds Joss in his arms...who looks scared beyond belief.

"you okay, Joss?"

Joss is in tears.  
>she suddenly hugs S-25 and cries.<p>

"HE...HE...HE TRIED TO..TO...KILL ME!"

Joss cried harder.  
>S-25 narrowed his eyes...then, put her down.<p>

"stay here."

S-25`s hands glowed with energy again.  
>he dug his clawed hands into the brick wall and scaled up the building.<p>

once up on the rooftop...he sa wthe crook trying to make a run for it.

"oh, no you don`t!"

S-25 but his hands together and fired a Laser Beam at the crook.  
>the beam hits the crook dead on, knocking him down.<p>

S-25 then quickly rushes over, leaps and lands near the crook.  
>his hand glows, and he fires an energy ball at his body...which instantly froze up into Green Ice.<p>

"stay there awhile...you need to RELAX."

S-25 turned and walked off.

He later returned to Joss and the school kids.

"Did you-"

"I took care of him."

Joss raised an eyebrow.

"what does that mean?"

S-25 shrugged.

"I put him on ice...the good kind, I mean."

"oh...good.  
>for a second, I was afraid that-"<p>

"what?, "I killed him?"  
>PLEASE...that isn`t my style."<p>

Joss smiled.

BLAM!

The two saw a grappel hook fly over them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed S-25

The teen was greeted by a swinging kick from Kim Possible.  
>who knocked S-25 down, and restrained him by placing his hands on his back.<p>

"KIM!" exclaimed Joss

"Okay, buddie...  
>you may not be Shego, but you`ve caused enough damage, I`M TAKING YOU IN!"<p>

"KIM, STOP!"

Kim grabbed her cousin`s shirt and tugged at it.

"HE DIDN`T ENDANGER THOSE PEOPLE!, HE SAVED THEM!"

Kim looked at her cousin.

"what?"

"It`s true, Miss Possible...she saved ALL OF US, including your uhhhh...cousin."

"oh...i see."

S-25 gritted his teeth and growls in rage.  
>he binded hands glowed with energy, knocking Kim away.<p>

He quickly leapt up, turned and faced Kim.  
>he looked down at the redhead, glaring at her.<p>

"I don`t know who you are...but, I`m pretty sure I DON`T like you." said S-25, his hands glowing brighter

"uhhhh..."

"I`M COMING, KIM!"

everyone looked to see Ron Stoppable running over.  
>by the time he reach them, he stopped to catch his breath.<p>

"just...(pant-pant) give me...(pant-huff)...a minute."

S-25`s rage soon faded and he sighed.

"Ugh!, is EVERYONE in this town nuts!"

at that moment, a shadow was cast over the group.  
>they all looked up to see a Spaceship-like aircraft hovering over them.<p>

doors opened up from under it, and smaller hover vehicles flew down.  
>soldiers in Blue uniforms were riding on them, while other soldiers had jetpacks.<p>

"Hmmm...well, waddaya` know.  
>everyone in this town IS nuts."<p>

just then, a short haired woman weaing an eye patch hovered down.

"D-Dr. Director!" exclaimed Kim

the woman smiled.

"Afternoon, Ms. Possible."

"What are you doing here?"

Director grinned.

"Pretty obvious, don`t you think?  
>our scanners detected some "activity" here in Middleton."<p>

Director then looked at S-25.

"We wanna take HIM in and ask him some "questions"

S-25 narrowed his eyes.  
>he gritted his teeth and growled as his fists glowed with energy.<p>

the soldiers raised their guns up, ready to fire.  
>it was then, that Joss touched S-25`s arm.<p>

He looked at her...Joss gave a worried expression.

"don`t." whispered Joss

S-25 eyed her for awhile...then, sighed.  
>his Green Glow faded and he raised his hands up, his expression that of annoyance.<p>

Dr. Director smiled.

"good.  
>now, let`s head back to HQ"<p>

"HQ?" said S-25

"Yes...Global Justice"


	3. The Clone Factor

Kim Possible copyright Disney

* * *

><p>Son of Shego<p>

Chapter 03: The Clone Factor

[Global Justice Headquaters, Location: UNKNOWN]

WOOOOSH!

Kim, Ron and Joss walked into the Main Room of Global Justice HQ.  
>several agents were at monitors, apparently working hard.<p>

Team Possible saw Dr. Director staring at a Large, Wide Screen monitor which showed a Live Video of S-25, who was sitting in what looked like an "Interrogation Room"

"Dr. Director?"

Director glanced at Kim with her good eye and smiled.

"Welcome, Kim...and, Team Possible."

Joss looked at the screen showing S-25 and sighed.

"So...Director.  
>did GJ figure anything out about our..."friend?"<p>

"Not as much as I hoped..." began Director

"On the bright side, he`s been very "corroperative"  
>but, he hasn`t said a word since we brought him in...he just sits there and refuses to answer questions."<p>

"oh...well, what have you found out?" asked Kim

"Besides the fact that he's got "badical" skills." added Ron

"Well...took some blood samples to do a DNA test."

"and?..." said Kim, interested

"He shares the DNA of the Super Criminal SHEGO, for one."

Kim looked wide eyed.

"I KNEW there was something familiar about him."

"Yeah, the whole GREEN SKIN and GLOWING HANDS thing kinda clued me in, too." said Ron

"yeah, well...that's the strange thing." began Director

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Strange?  
>what do you mean "strange?"<p>

Director continued to speak.

"The boy`s DNA is an Identical Match to Shego`s...right down to the last Gene.  
>no other Genetic Deviation of any kind whatsoever, the ONLY difference being that he`s MALE."<p>

"So...what`s that suppose to mean?" said Ron

Director looked at the young people.

"I mean, I don`t think he`s a relative per-say...I think he`s a CLONE."

Kim, Ron and Joss gasped in shock.

"C-C-CLONE!  
>But, how could he be a clone!"<p>

"i`m not sure...he won`t tell us where he`s from or even WHO created him, and for what purpose."

Joss broke out of her shock and thought for a minute.

"say...why don`t y`all let ME talk to him."

Director looked at the Teenaged Girl.

"and, what difference would that make?"

"Well, he TRUSTS ME for one.  
>I might be the only one who can make him talk."<p>

Director ponders this.

"Okay...agreed.  
>but, only in the presence of GJ Agents...he IS a Shego clone, afterall."<p>

"I don`t thing that`s neccessary."

"it wasn`t a suggestion, Ms. Possible." said Director sternly

Joss huffed.

"fine."

[Later]

S-25 was sitting quietly in the room, his arms crossed.  
>his eyes were narrowed, and his tapped his fingers stressfully.<p>

then, the doors suddenly opened.  
>he saw Joss walk in...followed by some GJ Agents.<p>

"Hey there." said Joss, trying to be pleasant

S-25 just groaned.

"I don`t like being treated like a Criminal, Joss."

"I Know, I Know...but, I can`t it.  
>these GJ fellas...their a stickler for "Security" and all that."<p>

S-25 just sighed.  
>Joss walked up a took a seat, facing S-25.<p>

"Dr. Director said you haven`t been answering any questions."

"I don`t trust them."

Joss looked at S-25.

"Why?  
>their the good guys."<p>

"I don`t care.  
>they remind me TOO MUCH of some people who tried to kill me, once."<p>

Joss paused, then sighed.

"Twenty-Five...I "Know" your a clone of Shego."

S-25 narrowed his eyes even more after Joss said that indicating that "Shego" was a name that only made him angry.

"But, I also know your not like her...you saved me and all those kids back in Middleton.  
>I want to help you, but that can only happen if you tell us more about yourself."<p>

S-25 glanced at teh GJ Agents.  
>he then looked back at Joss...his expression softer now.<p>

"Tell them to get rid of their guns." said S-25

"That is against regulat-"

"LOOK, if you want answers from me then, I need proof that I can trust you, GOT IT!" snapped S-25 at the Agent

"How do we know you won`t try to escape?"

Joss looked at S-25.

"Twenty-Five...do you PROMISE not to escape?" said Joss, kindly

S-25 looked at Joss.

"of course."

Joss looked at the agents.  
>they remained still and firm.<p>

but, then, their radios activated.  
>one agent took it and put it at his ear.<p>

"Yes?"

"remove your weapons, agent." said the voice of Dr. Director

"B-But, Director-"

"that`s an ORDER."

the agent sighed he removed his weapons and dropped them...the other agents did the same.

Joss looked back at S-25.

"so...what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters: Where did you come from?"

S-25 sighed.

"I'm...not really sure."

"Then, start from the beginning: Tell us what you DO know."

S-25 exhaled sharply.  
>he was silent for a second...then, finally spoke.<p>

"Doctor Cornealius Stryker."

"whose he?"

"HE is the..."man" who made me."

"Who does he work for?" asked an Agent, which S-25 just glared at

"Do you know who he worked for?" asked Joss

S-25 looked at Joss.

"no...I didn`t hear much about what was going on during my time locked in that Cloning Tank...or, Prison Cell."

S-25 then glanced at the GJ agents and glared at them.

"but, the facility I was kept in was filled with men that looked like THEM."

The agents eyes him.

"Okay, FOCUS here.  
>go on...Dr. Stryker, Cloning Facility."<p>

S-25 looked back at Joss and continued.

"What I DID know...was that I was the product of a Cloning Experiemnt.  
>an experiment that dealt with cloning someone called SHEGO.<p>

apparently, she`s suppose to be some BIG DEAL or something.  
>Stryker was pretty obsessed with his precious "Project: GO" being successful."<p>

"you said to me once that you call yourself "S-25", is that what you were called there?"

"yeah...apparently I was the 25th clone created.  
>I guess the "S" obviously stands for "Shego"<p>

"25th?  
>so...does that mean they`re were others?"<p>

"yeah, but only I was successful.  
>the other clones didn`t turn out so well."<p>

"Do you know where the Cloning Facility is?" said an Agent

S-25 glared at him.

"Do you remember where the Facility is?" asked Joss

"No, and even if I DID, it`s pointless."

"how come?"

"I destroyed it after I escaped."

Joss looked surprised.

"You...you destroyed it?"

"yeah...I did." said S-25 darkly

Joss gulped, fearing to ask her next question.

"were they...h-hurting you?"

"Hurt" is an understatement...it was TORTURE."

"What did they do?"

"you mean BESIDES locking me up in a cold cell with only stale bread and water?  
>well, they hooked wires into my brain and put me through this "Training"<p>

They`d electrocute me if I did something wrong.  
>and, even if I DID do what they wanted...they still shocked me."<p>

S-25 crossed his arms.

"I'm still not sure if it was part of the training...or, if he got a sick laugh out of it."

Joss was stunned at this.

"whoa...I didn`t-  
>I mean, I never-"<p>

"Next question, please." said S-25

"Oh...right.  
>(clears throat) w-why were you in Middleton?"<p>

"To get some answers for why I was created.  
>the only clue I have is that I was cloned from Shego."<p>

"shego...  
>w-wait, you mean...your looking for Shego!"<p>

"Stryker had to get my DNA somehow...  
>Shego must of been involved in my creation in someway."<p>

"Is that why you were chasing those gangsters?"

"The VALENTI Gang is one of the most dangerous gangs in america...  
>from what I know, Shego is a skilled mercenary who works for scum like that."<p>

"and, you were hoping they knew where she was." said Joss, figuring it out

"Yes...that was my initial plan: Question the Mob, and find Shego.  
>and, it WOULD of worked, too...had "Kimmie" not gotten in my way."<p>

Joss gulped.

"S-Sorry about that."

S-25 shrugged.

"it`s alright."

Joss sighed.

"So...when you DO find Shego.  
>exactly, what are you planning to do?"<p>

S-25 narrowed his eyes.

"FIRST...I`m going to force her to tell me EVERYTHING she knows about my creation.  
>I want to know the purpose of my existance...and, WHY I had to suffer the way I did."<p>

Joss gulped.

"and...a-after that?"

S-25`s expression became DARKER.  
>anger and hate evident in his eyes.<p>

"then...I`ll take my REVENGE of her.  
>nobody crosses me and gets away with it...EVER."<p>

Joss looked at him.  
>she then became serious.<p>

"one more question...why did you save those kids, and ME back there."

S-25 looke down, as if thinking deeply.

"I`m...not sure.  
>I guess I just...reacted."<p>

"Reacted?"

"yeah...like it was instict or something."

Joss glanced at the agents...then, back at S-25.

"sit tight, twenty-five...i`ll get you out of this." whispered Joss

S-25 grinned.

"sure."

Joss stood up, turned and left.  
>she and the agents walked out of the room.<p>

Meanwhile, Dr. Director (as well as Kim and Ron) had just finished watching this on the Monitor.

"Whoa...serious drama." said Ron

"Yeah, Ron...I know." said Kim, equally stunned

Director remained stonefaced.  
>she finally turned and faced Kim.<p>

"Kim, may I speak to you...ALONE."

Kim glanced at Ron.  
>she then looked back at Director.<p>

"Uh...sure."

Kim walked with director, leaving Ron alone they both exited to an empty hallway.

"What is it, Director?"

Director smiled.

"Kim...this is PERFECT."

"Perfect?" said Kim, unsure what the woman meant

"This "S-25" is just what Global Justice was hoping for.  
>a Shego Clone, uncorrupted by Villainy and Evil."<p>

"Yes...it is quite amazing.  
>but, Shego used to be a hero, so...I guess I shouldn`t be surprised."<p>

Director looked at Kim.

"Kim...Global Justice NEEDS S-25 on our side.  
>for too long, Criminals, Supervillains and Dictators have had the upper hand...GJ needs an advantage."<p>

"Advantage?"

"Yes, because SHEGO is a Mercenary...and, a D*mn good one, too.  
>and, as a villain...Shego has been an endless source of grief for us."<p>

Director then grins.

"But, S-25 may be our solution to this problem.  
>he`s a Clone of Shego who is OBVIOUSLY more powerful than her.<p>

and, better yet...he hates Shego, and possably Evil in general.  
>with "a Shego" on our side...Global Justice will finally gain the upper hand against evil."<p>

Kim eyed Director.

"Are you saying you want to USE him?"

"Not "use" him, Kim...recruit him."

"But, he doesn`t seem to like you OR Global Justice." said Kim, crossing her arms

"true...that could present quite a problem." said Director, pondering this

Director then got an idea.

"But, that`s where YOU come in."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"what are you getting at?"

"GJ needs S-25's trust.  
>so, I want you to take him to your home and, CONVINCE him that joining GJ is within his best interests."<p>

"M-My HOME!  
>you want me to have a Shego Clone live in my family`s house!"<p>

"Just until S-25 joins us as an Honorary Agent...like you and your team has."

"But, WHY ME?"

"Because, S-25 seems to trust your Cousin."

"But, that`s just it: he only trusts JOSS!  
>How am I suppose to get him to trust me!: Help him find Shego!"<p>

"ABSOLUTLY NOT, KIM.  
>on the off-chance that Shego ISN`T responsible for S-25`s creation, GJ CANNOT risk Shego luring him to HER SIDE."<p>

Kim eyed her.

"So...let me get this straight.  
>you want ME to earn his trust, while lying to him at the same time."<p>

"you don`t have to, Kim.  
>Drakken and Shego haven`t been seen since that Lorwadian Incident last year, even WE can`t find them."<p>

"But, what if Drakken and Shego finally DO show up!"

"Hopefully when that happens, S-25 will be on our side.  
>but, if he isn`t...keep him AWAY from Shego until he does."<p>

"BUT-"

"You can do this Kim...I know you can.  
>Besides...Your THE Kim Possible, remember?: "You Can Do ANYTHING."<p>

Kim Groaned/Sighed.

"yeah...I guess I can."

"So...will you accept the mission?"

Kim took a moment to think about this.  
>the redhead then exhaled sharply and looked at Director.<p>

"sure...no big, right?"

"Splendid!" exclaimed Director

"So...what should I do?"

"Take S-25 home, treat him like family make him feel "welcome"...hopefully, he`ll warm up to your team soon and be inspired to join Global Justice."

Kim sighed.

"great...we`ll be One, Big, Happy, FREAKY Family."

[Kim`s House, Much Later]

a Black Limo drove up near Kim`s House.  
>the Door opened, and Kim, Ron, Joss and S-25 got out.<p>

"Good Day, Team possible...and, S-25."

S-25 just eyes the agent.

"You too.  
>send my reguards to Dr. Director." said Kim<p>

The limo drove off.

"Well, thanks alot for clearing up that little nuesense...now, I`m off."

S-25 turned to leave.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE!, you can`t leave!" exclaimed Kim

"And, WHY NOT?" said S-25

"Umm...well, I-"

Kim stuttered to find a "good reason"

"We could help you find Shego!" exclaimed Joss

S-25 raised an eyebrow.

"you could?"

"SURE!  
>Shego is my Cousin`s arch-nemesis.<p>

she and her fight ALL THE TIME!  
>so...if you stick around, you might have a better chance at finding her."<p>

S-25 looked at Kim.

"Is that TRUE, Possible?"

Kim nervous.

"Uhhh...S-Sure!  
>me and Shego ALWAYS fight, it`s like our hobbies."<p>

"Course both Shego and Drakken haven`t been seen or heard from since last year so, don`t expect to be finding her RIGHT AWAY...(frankly, I don`t mind the peace and quiet.)" said Ron

S-25 exhaled.

"great...so much for tracking down those Gangsters, again."

"So...will you stay!  
>you know, I would REALLY love to get to know you better." said Joss<p>

S-25 looked at Joss.  
>for some reason, there was SOMETHING about the girl`s forest green eyes that got to him.<p>

either THAT, or that Western Accent of hers.  
>which for some reason, S-25 found..."cute".<p>

S-25 finally sighed.

"ALRIGHT...fine.  
>guess I`m in no hurry to be anywhere else." said S-25, his arms crossed<p>

"GREAT!"

Joss rushed over and hugged S-25 tightly...  
>who gritted his teeth from the girl`s "Strong Grip"<p>

"c-c-can`t...b-breathe!"

"OH!, Sorry..." said Joss, releasing him quickly

"Guess I don`t know ma` own strength."

"what are you, some "Body builder" or something?"

"No, I just help out my Pa at a Ranch in Montana."

S-25 stared at her awhile.

"oh...well.  
>that would explain it, then."<p>

Kim walked up.

"O-Okay...  
>now, let`s all get inside the house." said Kim, who looked pretty nervous<p>

S-25 sighed.  
>he walked with Joss towards the house atop a hill.<p>

"hey, Kim...why are you freaking out?" said Ron, who was worried about his girlfriend

"i`ll tell you when we get to my room." whispered Kim

The door opened and the group walked into the house.

"MOM!, DAD!  
>WE`RE HOOOOOOOOOOME!" said Kim<p>

"Welcome Back, Kimmie!" exclaimed Ann Possible

The teens all walked into the kitchen.  
>Jim and Tim were the first ones to notice S-25.<p>

"Hey...that guy looks like your Arch-Enemy, SHEGO!" said Jim

S-25 eyed the twins.  
>Kim`s parents then took notice.<p>

"Say...he DOES look alot like her." said Tim

"So what if I do...what`s it to ya!" snapped S-25

Jim and Tim froze for awhile.

"Kim, you know how we feel about bringing Supervillains to the house." said James Possible

Kim rushed over.

"Oh, He`s NOT a villain.  
>he actually saved some people earlier today!"<p>

"He did?"

"Oh, I think i know what`s going on..." Began Ann

"You...D-Do?" said Kim

"yeah.  
>I heard that that Shego Person has Brothers in Go City."<p>

Ann looked at S-25.

"You must me a relative or something, right?"

"Uhhh...sure." said S-25

Kim approached Joss and S-25.

"Why don`t you two go watch some television in the living room...i`ll be there in a minute."

S-25 shrugged his shoulders.

"whatever."

S-25 walked off, followed by Joss.  
>Kim then quickly turned and faced her family.<p>

"OKAY, HERE`S THE SITCH!  
>THAT KID`S CALLED "S-25", AND HE`S A MALE CLONE OF SHEGO AND, GLOBAL JUSTICE PUT ME IN CHARGE OF MAKING SURE HE DOESN`T BECOME A VILLAIN LIKE SHEGO!" said Kim quickly<p>

Kim's parents just stared at her, then looked at one another.

"Did you get ANY of that?" said Ann

"Actually, WE DID.  
>this guy is a Shego Clone, and Kim is suppose prevent him from becoming evil like Shego is." said Jim<p>

"Ahhhh..." said Ann and James in union

[The Living Room]

S-25 was sitting silently on a couch his arms crossed and a glum expression on his face.

"So...what do you wanna watch FIRST on TV!  
>this thing has "1,846" channels!"<p>

"and, probably nothing to watch, either." said S-25

Joss looked at him, then sighed.

"Okay...what DO you want to do?"

"The only think on my mind is finding Shego."

"Well, sorry.  
>but, you heard Kim and Ron...Shego and Drakken have been under the radar for a LONG TIME."<p>

"Yeah-Yeah, I get it.  
>but, i can`t help it...finding her is all I can think about."<p>

Joss looked at him.  
>then, thought of something.<p>

"and, you know what is all "I" can think about?"

S-25 looked at her.

"What?"

"Giving you a BETTER NAME.  
>because, "S-25" just isn`t working for you."<p>

S-25 eyed her, the sighed sharply.

"yeah...I guess you right.  
>do you have anything in mind?"<p>

"Yeah, I`ve been thinking of several for you..."

Joss thought a bit.

"Okay, what do you think of DRAGO?"

S-25 just eyed Joss.

"are you serious?"

"Well, it`s the only name I can think of that ends with "Go"

"How about a name that DOESN`T have the word "Go" in it?"

Joss exhaled sharply.

"Okay-Okay...i`ll think of something else."

Joss thought a moment.

"green, green, green...  
>emerald...shamrock...jade."<p>

Joss`s eyes suddenly lit up.

"HEY!, That`s It!"

"What`s it?"

"JADE!  
>That could be your New Name: JADE!<p>

It`s the name of a GREEN Stone AND, it`s short for the name "Jayden"...which is a Normal Name."

S-25 pondered a bit.

"Jade, Hmmm..."

"You like it?"

S-25 looked at her...then, smiled.

"Okay.  
>Sounds cool, Un-Stupid and isn`t predictable...Jade it IS, then."<p>

"GREAT!"

just then, Kim and Ron walked in.

"So...how are you kids doing?" said Kim

"Just great, PRINCESS." said Jade with Wit

Kim eyed Jade.

"We`re doing just fine, Kim.  
>I already gave him a new name, he`s JADE now." said Joss, proudly<p>

"Jade.  
>Hmmm...well, I guess that`s a nice name."<p>

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"you GUESS?"

Kim stuttered nervously

"Well, I-"

"oh, forget it.  
>I want to speak to you, anyway, Possible." said Jade, who stood up<p>

"Speak to me?  
>A-About what?"<p>

"Well, if I can`t find Shego at this moment.  
>then, how about you tell me EVERYTHING you know about her."<p>

"K-Know?...like what?"

"Well, for starters: your Mother mentioned that Shego has brothers...mind explaining that?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh, she was talking about TEAM GO.  
>their a Superhero Team in GO CITY that Shego used to be part of." said Joss<p>

"Shego...was a Superhero?"

"WAS is the key word.  
>she left the team to become a villain, the team fell apart afterwards."<p>

Jade sighed.

"great...this Shego is just full of surprises."

"Oh, you don`t know the half of it..."

"WEEEEELL, I`ll just leave you two ALONE to talk."

Kim quickly grabbed Ron`s hand.

"COME ON, RON!"

"HEY!"

Kim and Ron quickly left the living room.  
>Jade just crossed his arms and sighed.<p>

"that cousin of yours is WEIRD."

"yeah...she IS acting kinda "squirrly", today."

Jade looked back at Joss.

"So...about Shego."

[Kim`s Room]

Kim drug Ron into her room.

"KIM...what the "Diggity" is going on!"

"YEAH!" added Rufus

Kim exhaled deeply.

"Okay...here`s the thing.

[Later]

"And, that`s It!  
>So, NOW I have to get "Jade" to trust me AND Global justice while trying to keep him and Shego from meeting until GJ`s sure he`s on our side."<p>

Ron looked at her.

"But...you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!  
>ohhhh...I just know this`ll end badly."<p>

"I know what you mean.  
>though your tagline is: "I Can Do ANYHING", well...let`s face it, KP: Your a TERRIBLE Liar."<p>

Kim sighed.

"I know, I KNOW!  
>but, it`s just like Dr. Director said: Drakken and Shego haven`t been seen in over a year.<p>

so, as long as they stay hidden...MAYBE I won`t have to lie.  
>and, besides...even if they DO show up, maybe Jade will be on our side by then...r-right?" said Kim, nervously<p>

Ron thinks a bit.

"Well...he and Joss DO seem to be getting along pretty well.  
>and, he DID save all those school kids that one time, so...I`d say he`s off to a pretty good "GJ Hopeful" start."<p>

"You really think so?" said Kim

"SURE!  
>but, just to be safe...we`d better get him interested in "Crime Fighting"<p>

"Right, that sounds like a good idea.  
>but...how are we suppose to do that?"<p>

Ron took something out of his backpack: Comic Books.

"Ah, BOO-YA!"

Kim looked at the books.

"Comic Books?  
>that`s gonna make Jade join Global Justice?"<p>

"Not just any Comic Books, KP: SUPERHERO Comic Books.  
>and, I brought all the good ones, too!"<p>

Kim took the books and looked at the covers.

"a guy dressed like a Bat, a kid that sticks to walls and, some hairy guy with knives sticking out of his hands...yeah, NOT seeing how this is gonna help, Ron."

"Just trust the Ronster, KP...he knows what he`s doing."

[Later]

Kim and Ron walked into the living room.

"Okay, are you kids ready fo-"

Kim suddenly sees that Jim and Tim and at the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Kim!" said the Twin Teens in union

"What are you "tweebs" doing here!  
>where is Joss and Jade!"<p>

"oh, they went over to Bueno Nacho." said Jim

"Bueno Nacho?  
>what on earth for!"<p>

"Jade was bored...and, hungry." said Tim

"oh."

[Meanwhile, at Bueno Nacho]

"...and, That`s how Kim and Ron foiled Drakken "Little Diabo" scheme." said Joss

Joss and Jade (now wearing regular clothes) were sitting at a table in the restraunt.  
>they had spent most of the time talking (Mainly about SHEGO and her activities)<p>

"and, Shego?" said Jade

"Oh, Kim knocked her into a tower.  
>it electrocuted her, then fell on top of her...but, she survived and went to prison."<p>

"wow...she sounds tough."

"yeah, she is...tough enough to escape from prison TWICE."

Jade sighed sharply.

"You alright?" asked Joss, concerned

"oh...I don`t know.  
>I guess this Shego sounds like a real monster to me."<p>

"yeah, she has done some awful stuff.  
>thievery, espionage, assault, murder, you name it, she`s done it."<p>

Jade narrowed his eyes.

"yeah...which only make me MORE suspicious of her.  
>if she`s done all of that, what are the chances that she was involved in my creation?"<p>

"Hmmm...dunno.  
>I guess "pretty good."<p>

Jade just slumped down and grumbled, his arms crossed.  
>just then, some teenagers walked by...then, stopped to star at Jade.<p>

Jade noticed this and glared at them.

"Take a Picture, it`ll last longer."

"DUDE...that is FREAKY." said one Teen

"Yeah, you skin is so...so..."

"Green?" said Jade, getting annoyed

"YEAH!, GREEN.  
>what are you, sick or something."<p>

Jade clenched his fists, cracking the bones a bit.

"no...but I AM getting "sick" of something else, right now."

Sensing Jade`s anger, Joss finally spoke up.

"Hey!  
>why don`t y`all go away, if ya` can`t say anything nice."<p>

the teens looked at each other, then started laughing.

"Hey...what`s so funny?"

the teens soon calmed down and replied.

"Oh, why nothing "Little Lady" said one Teen, in a Mock "Western" accent

"Yeah, we`re just a buch of "Mangy Coy-Yotes!"

The teens all laughed.  
>Joss wa snow getting stressed.<p>

"HEY!  
>S-STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" said Joss, who was tearing up<p>

the Teens just continued to laugh at Joss.

"Aww, look..."Calamity Jane" gonna cry." snickered one Teen

Joss was indeed almost ready to cry.  
>if there was one thing she hated, it was people making fun of her Accent.<p>

Jade, however...had gad ENOUGH.  
>the teen finally stood up and faced the two, teenaged boys.<p>

"why don`t you take your business some place else and stop bugging us."

the First teen just sneered at Jade and got in his face.

"and, what if we don`t, "Broccoli Face?"  
>whatcha` gonna do then, HUUUUUH!"<p>

Jade just smirked.  
>he was HOPING he`d say something like that.<p>

"oh, nothing...just THIS."

Jade put an extended finger right at the teen`s face.  
>the tip of his finger charged with green energy...<p>

then, the teen was blasted with a large burst of energy.  
>which sent him flying through the air and crashing into a wall...making him DAZED.<p>

"GAHH!, YOUR A FREAK!" exclaimed the other Teen

"takes one to know one, I guess." said Jade, sarcasticly

The teen runs away.  
>and, despite this show of force...all the other people in the restraunt paid little mind to it.<p>

in fact, a few clapped at Jade`s bravery.  
>in which the Teenager just smiled sheepishly.<p>

Jade finally approached Joss.

"Well...come on, let`s go.  
>I'm sure we can find something else to do."<p>

"uhhh...s-sure." said Joss, who was wiping away her tears.

the two teenagers left the restraunt by the time they made it to the sidewalk, Jade spoke to Joss.

"you, uhhhh...okay?"

"sure."

"you don`t SOUND alright."

Joss exhaled sharply.

"well...okay, I guess i`m not alright.  
>I thought i`d be used to people making fun of the way I talk by now...guess I was wrong."<p>

"I don`t think there`s anything wrong."

Joss looked at Jade.

"you don`t?"

"naw...  
>I think your accent is...cute."<p>

Joss stared at Jade.  
>she then turned and blushed.<p>

"Well, anyway...thanks for sticking up for me."

"I didn`t do a good job." said Joss, feeling ashamed

"at least you TRIED...that`s all that matters."

"Well, I couldn`t let them make fun of the way you looked."

"yeah...I can understand that."

Joss was silent, then spoke.

"have you...even been teased over your Green Skin?"

Jade shrugged.

"Well, I traveled alot after I escaped that cloning facility...  
>and, in every town I went to, I encountered some "weird looks" from people, so...yeah, I guess."<p>

"how long ago was that?"

Jade thought a bit...then, sighed.

"i can`t remember...it`s been too long."

"oh...i see."

there was a silence.

"well...just so you know: I like your skin color."

Jade looked at her.

"You do?"

"sure!  
>green is a nice color."<p>

Jade blushed a little.

"your just saying that."

"no, i`m not.  
>I think it`s a nice color...goes with your eyes."<p>

Jade smiled.

"Along with some OTHER features." said Jade, who charged his hand with energy for a moment

Joss giggled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP!

Joss suddenly stopped and looked at her pocket.

"what is it?" said Jade

Joss reached in and took out a Blue, Handheld device.

"My Kimunicator."

Joss pressed on a button.  
>Wade appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hi, Wade." said Joss

"Hey, there Joss."

"So...what`s up?"

"we have a situation.

Global Justice has detected a disturbance in the Amazon Rainforest.  
>details are sketchy, but, all clues point that DNAmy is in the area."<p>

"DNamy?"  
>what`s a DNAmy?" said Jade<p>

Joss turned to Jade.

"DNAmy is a mad geneticest...who is OBSESSED with "Cuddle Buddies."

Jade just scoffed.

"you mean those Plush Toys I keep seeing?, what`s so threatening about THAT."

"Plenty." began Wade

"DNAmy is known for Illegal Gene Splicing.  
>most in mixing various Animal DNA...occasionally with Human DNA, as well."<p>

Jade pondered this.

"Hmmm...Gene Splicing.  
>okay, that registers as WEIRD."<p>

Joss looked at Wade.

"What`s Amy doing in the Amazon?"

"Not sure, yet...  
>but, her mutations have been spotted in several locations there.<p>

GJ believes she`s looking for something...they just don`t know what, though."

Jade scoffed once more.

"I thought those "Spy People" were suppose to know EVERYTHING." said Jade, his arms crossed

"Wade...why are you telling this to US?, shouldn`t you be telling Kim?"

"Kim and Ron are currently on another mission...to stop Professor Dementor."

"Now, HIM...I know of." said Jade

Jade suddenly thought of something.

"W-Wait a minute!  
>me and Joss haven`t been in town THAT LONG, are you telling me this all happened "Half-An-Hour" ago?"<p>

"Uh...yeah.  
>in fact, DNAmy just came up.<p>

look, I know your new at this, Joss but, I couldn`t think of anyone else to send."

"No Big, Wade.  
>just give me and Jade some time to get ready, and we`ll-"<p>

"WHOOOOOOA!, THERE!  
>who said anything about ME going!"<p>

Joss faced Jade.

"JADE!, COME ON!  
>DNAmy is somewhere in the Amazon doing...something, WE HAVE TO STOP HER!"<p>

"Joss...we don`t KNOW what she`s doing in the Rainforest.  
>fro all we know, who could just be hunting for new DNA Samples or something."<p>

"In the hands of DNAmy, that`s as dangerous as an Atomic Bomb in Dementor`s Possesion." said Wade

Jade groaned.

"Look, unless one of her "Wild Mutations" are rampaging in a populated city I fail to see the urgency, here...why not let GJ handle it."

"J "CAN`T"...that is why they called us."

Jade snickered.

"Riiiiight, of course not."

Joss looked at Jade.

"Jade...I`ve always wanted to go on my first SOLO mission.  
>and, I was hoping you`d come with me...PLEEEEEEEASE!"<p>

Joss began to quiver her lip, her eyes now wide.  
>Jade just stared at the girl...who was (as much as he hated to admit it) getting to her.<p>

"okay, stop it.  
>STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Joss continued her "Puppy Dog Pout."

Jade gritted his teeth, growling to himself he finally sighed deeply as he looked at her.

"I won`t have to wear those ridiculous Cargo Pants will I?"


	4. Rumble in the Jungle

Kim Possible copyright Disney

* * *

><p>Son of Shego<p>

Chapter 04: Rumble in the Jungle

[South America, Later That Day]

an airplane flew over the Rainforests.  
>inside, Joss Possible and Jade were sitting in their seats.<p>

Joss was in her Mission Clothes, that of her Black Shirt and Brown Cargo Pants.  
>Jade, however was back in his Green and Black, Armless Spandex Costume.<p>

"Jade, are you SURE my Mission Clothes wouldn`t be more comfortable?, I have plenty of spares."

"NO WAY." began Jade, his arms crossed

"I wouldn`t be caught DEAD wearing those cheesy duds, they`re YOUR THING.  
>either I wear my Spandex Costume...or, you can just FORGET IT."<p>

Joss sighed.

"OKAY..."

Joss looked at the pilot in frot of her and Jade.

"Umm...T-Thanks for the ride, Mr. Carlson." said Joss, Politely

The pilot looked back at them.

"Oh, it`s the LEAST I could do after what your cousin did for me awhile back-"

"Please keep your eyes on the sky." said Jade

"Oh, RIGHT!  
>sorry about that."<p>

The pilot returned to flying the plane.  
>Jade just buried his face into the palm of his hand and sighed.<p>

"I can already tell this is going to be a LONG DAY..." muttered Jade

Jade glanced at Joss.

"and, for the record: I did not come along because of that "look" you gave me."

"oh?  
>and, why DID you come?" said Joss, not believing Jade one bit<p>

"well...this DNAmy has Mutations.  
>so, I outta at least get a chance to fight some monsters."<p>

Joss shrugged

"whatever you say, J."

after several minutes or so, the plane`s speed slowed down.

"OKAY, we`re directly over the Amazon Rainforest!  
>since there`s no place to land, your all gonna have to JUMP!"<p>

"Riiiiight...  
>because, we wouldn`t want things to get TOO EASY, now would we?" said Jade<p>

Joss put on her Parachute pack and goggled helmet.  
>Jade sighed sharply as he did the same.<p>

the two approached the door and opened it, letting fierce winds blow into the plane.  
>Despite everything, Joss was a little "nervous" at freefalling.<p>

"what`s with the Statue Act?" said Jade

"Huh!  
>oh, n-nothing." said Joss, snapping out of her trance<p>

"So...we gonna do this or what?"

"oh, sure!  
>just let me count"<p>

Jade sighed.

"o-one...tw-"

"THREE!"

Jade shoved Joss out the plane, he then jumped as well.  
>while he was freefalling, head first like a missle...Joss was just "falling"<p>

"!"

"RELAX, JOSS!  
>JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!"<p>

Joss tried to do as he said.  
>after awhile, she was soon in the same posture as Jade.<p>

"YOU DIDN`T HAVE TO PUSH ME!" shouted Joss

"SORRY...I WAS GETTING ANXIOUS."

after falling for awhile, Jade spoke again.

"OKAY, WE`RE NEARING THE GROUND, TIME TO PULL THE CHUTES!"

Joss tried to pull her ripcord...but, couldn`t pull it.

"UHHHH...JADE!  
>I CAN`T PULL MY CORD, IT`S STUCK!"<p>

Jade sighed.  
>he glided over to Joss.<p>

he then charged his hand with energy grabbed the cord and tore it off...thus activating Joss`s parachute.

he pulled his Parachute soon after.  
>as the teens floated down, Joss spoke.<p>

"WHEW!, That was close!"

"Trust me...we haven`t even gotten to the DANGEROUS stuff, yet." said Jade

once Jade got close enough to the forest, he immediatly unhooked himself from the parachute and took off his helmet.  
>he leapt down, landed on a tree branch, then quickly jumped down from then, until he landed gracefully on the ground.<p>

Jade did a stance, looking around for danger.  
>he soon relaxed and stood up tall.<p>

"Okay, Joss.  
>Let`s g-"<p>

Suddenly, a helmet falls to the ground next to Jade.

"Uhh...Jade?"

Jade looked up to see Joss hanging high in the air.  
>her parachute tangled up in some tree branches.<p>

"Slight problem."

Jade sighed sharply.

"You really ARE new at this, aren`t you?"

"Could you get me down?"

Jade sighed.  
>he stuck out an Index and Middle finger, charged the tips with green energy.<br>then, flicked a small energy ball at tangled strings of Joss`s parachute.

the heat of the energy burned the strings.  
>they then snapped, and Joss fell.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH-"

Jade caught Joss as she fell, now holding her "Bridal" style.  
>Joss looked at Jade...then, smiled sheepisgly, blushing bright red.<p>

Jade just put her down.  
>Joss proceeded to remove the empty Parachute Pack.<p>

she then removed a simple backpack that she brought, to check the items.

"Okay...let`s see if we have your essensials." said Joss

Jade just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Spare Mission Clothes, CHECK.  
>Water Bottles, CHECK.<br>Extra Gadgets, CHECK."

"GREAT...we have everything.  
>now, let`s get going, before the trail get`s cold." said Jade<p>

"Right."

Joss zipped up the Backpack and put it on.  
>she then quickly took her kimmunicator out and turned it on.<p>

"Howdy, Wade."

"Hi, Joss...I trust you made it okay."

Joss shrugged.

"More or Less...  
>so, which way are we going?"<p>

"Hang on a second.  
>let me triangulate your position."<p>

Wade typed into his keyboard.  
>after a few minutes, he looked back at Joss and Jade.<p>

"Okay...one of DNAmy`s mutations was spotted 105 Miles South West from your position."

"Guess it`s `a-hiking we will go, then." said Jade with a grin

"Guess so.  
>let me know when you get there, later." said Wade, as he cut off the feed<p>

Jade just sighed.

"Well, COME ON...we`d better get moving."

Jade immediatly walked forward down the Jungle Trail.  
>Joss put away her Kimmunicator and followed him.<p>

an Hour or so had passed...and, the two teenagers were getting NOWHERE FAST.  
>Finally, Jade stopped walking and stood stil, his arms crossed.<p>

Joss (who was out of breath) walked up to him.

"W-What is it?"

"we`re LOST, that`s what."

"Lost?"

"We`ve passed that same tree TWENTY TIMES, Now!"

Joss looked at a fallen tree trunk.

"Ooooooh...  
>I was wondering why we kept seeing those fallen trees."<p>

Jade sighed forcefully.

"I thought this WADE GUY was suppose to know where to go."

"He DOES!  
>we...must of got turned around, someplace."<p>

Jade sighed.

"wonderful...we`re LOST in the Amazon Rainforest.  
>heh-heh, Oh, Yeah...this is EXACTLY how I wanted to spend "My Weekend"<p>

Joss grimaced.  
>she then pondered for a bit.<p>

"uhh...okay.  
>how about we ask for directions?"<p>

Jade just eyed her.

"Ask WHO?  
>we`re in the middle of nowhere, there`s nobody around here for MILES!"<p>

"AI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

suddenly, a small creature landed on Jade`s head and clinged to his bangs.

"GAHH!  
>WHAT THE HECK!" exclaimed Jade, who swatted away "whatever" was on him<p>

Joss caught the creature...who turned out to be some kind of reptile.

"What IS that!" said Jade

Joss examined the small animal in her hands.  
>it was a green lizard, with a frilled cranium and a horn in it's nose.<p>

it also looked pretty freaked.

"I...think it`s a Chameleon."

"Chameleon?"

"Yeah, I read about these critters in books.  
>their little lizards who can change color to blend in with their surroundings."<p>

Joss looked at the Lizard and smiled.

"say...your kinda CUTE."

The lizard looked at her, then smiled.  
>Joss then looked at Jade.<p>

"Jade, can we-"

"no."

"OH, COME ON!  
>Ron has a Naked Molerat...we could use a lil` critter of our own!"<p>

"What could a scaley little thing like THAT do to help us?"

The lizard responds by jumping towards Jade.  
>it clings to his chest, then slowly shifts it`s color...blending in seemlessly with Jade`s costume.<p>

Joss smiled at this.  
>the lizard then becomes "visible" again, and hops back into Joss`s hands.<p>

"See?" said Joss

"okay, granted...that IS an impressive trick.  
>but, turning invisible won`t help us find DNAmy any faster." began Jade<p>

"Now, if that thing can point us in the right direction...THEN, I`ll be impressed."

The lizard does a salute.  
>it then leapt out of Joss`s hands and ran forward on all fours.<p>

"HEY!, I think she knows where to go!" said Joss, who followed the lizard

"SHE?"

[Later]

The two teens rushed through the jungle, trying to keep up with the Lizard.  
>the lizard finally stopped at an open area, sniffing around like a bloodhound.<p>

"I think Lexi found something!" exclaimed Joss

"LEXI!  
>now your NAMING it?"<p>

"HER.  
>I`m naming HER."<p>

"Lexi" sniffed around.  
>then, started jumping up-and-down.<p>

"What`s with it-, err...I mean: her?" said Jade

Lexi began yipping.

"I think she found something."

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...""

Jade immediatly charged his fists with Green Energy.

"W-What`s that?" said Joss

"trouble."

suddenly, a massive creature burst from the dense trees.  
>it looked like a hulking, humanoid Black Panther...with a Rabbit-like head<p>

"LOOK OUT!, IT`S A PANTHER RABBIT!" exclaimed Joss

The Mutant roared at the teens.  
>while Joss was a little freaked, Jade remained calm and stonefaced.<p>

"okay...NOW, I have seen everything."

The Panther Rabbit extended it's large, razor sharp claws.  
>it charged at the teens, but, Jade just grinned as he charged forward.<p>

he slashed at the monster, effectivly cutting it but, the Panther Rabbit just ignores this attack, and swipes as Jade...knocking him into a tree.

"JADE!" exclaimed Joss

Jade recovered from this attack, groaning as he stood up.

"okay...it's ALOT tougher than I thought."

The Panther Rabbit roars loudly.  
>Jade thinks for a second, then gets an Idea.<p>

"Joss!, you got something that can blind this thing?"

"S-Sure, but wh-"

"GOOD!, Follow my lead!"

Jade ran forward.  
>Though confused, Joss took out what looked like Lipstick.<p>

Once they were close enough, Joss pointed the stick and fired...a laser at the creature`s face.

this only made it ANGRY.

"JOSS!"

"S-SORRY!, wrong lipstick!"

Joss quickly took out another one.  
>she aimed and fired Pink Goop at the Panther Rabbit, which splattered onto it`s face.<p>

the goop then began to constrict over it`s head.  
>this drove the beast into a fit of rage as it clawed at the goop, trying to get it off.<p>

"nice." said Jade

"Now, to finish this."

Jade ran forward.  
>he leapt up, twirled around in mid-air and landed on the creature`s back.<p>

He then gripped it`s long ears like handles.  
>the monster charged around blindly as Jade led it`s direction.<p>

Finally...they approached a large tree trunk.

"Well, here`s my stop."

Jade leapt away, just seconds after it slammed right into the tree.  
>the force of the impact knocked it senseless, making it all to the ground.<p>

Jade and Joss approached it.

"is it...dead?" said Joss

Jade tapped on it.

"naw...just out like a light."

Jade then examined the pink goop over it`s head.

"so...does that stop come off?"

"oh, sure!  
>it automaticly disolves after an hour or so." said Joss<p>

Jade shrugged.

"whatever..."

Lexi then climbed up to Joss`s shoulder and yipped happily.

"You did a GOOD JOB, Lexi!"

Joss turned to jade.

"What do you think, Jade?  
>you think Lexi did a good job!"<p>

Lexi made a cute face at Jade...who just sighed.

"Okay, i`ll admit: Lexi DID get us on the right track, So...I`m MILDLY Impressed.  
>now, if she can actually lead us to DNAmy...THEN, I`ll be FULLY Impressed."<p>

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Joss

Joss then out Lexi down on the ground.

"okay, Girl: FIND DNAMY!"

Lexi did another salute.  
>the lizard sprinted off, and Joss and Jade followed her.<p>

[Much Later]

Jade and Joss hiked through the Jungle, following Lexi.

"Joss...I know you seem to have faith in your "new pet"  
>but, we`ve been at this for HOURS, and I`m getting a little...impatient."<p>

"oh, calm down, Jade.  
>i`m sure Lexi knows what she`s-"<p>

Suddenly, Lexi started jumping around excitedly.  
>she was pointing at a nearby brush.<p>

Joss and Jade walked over and parted the plants away.  
>it was THEN, that they saw a massive, Stone Temple.<p>

"o...kay.  
>I wager DNAmy`s probably THERE." said Jade<p>

"YEAH!-YEAH!" exclaimed Lexi

"I`d better call Wade and tell him where we are." said Joss, as she took out her Kimmunicator

Jade, however just walked forward and approached the Stone Temple.  
>now up close, he saw it was nearly HALF the size of the Empire State Building.<p>

"whoa...now that`s BIG." said Jade

"Uh-Huh, Yeah!" said Lexi, who was standing right next to him

Joss soon walked over and joined them.

"Okay, I called Wade.  
>he`s zeroed on our location and GJ agents should arrive soon to assist us."<p>

"how soon?"

"Dunno...  
>an hour, maybe more."<p>

Jade sighed.

"terrific."

The two looked up at the Temple.

"you think DNAmy`s in there?" asked Joss

"Where else could she possably be...  
>although NOW, I`m wondering why...it doesn`t make sense for a Geneticist to be snooping around old temples."<p>

"Only one way to find out."

Joss removed her backpack she took out what looked like a long, thick cord with a grappel hook, and a LARGER version of her Grappel Gun

"what are you doing?" said Jade

"getting us up there quickly."

"we COULD just take the door."

"this way is quicker."

Joss fastened the cord to her belt.  
>she then took the "Grappel Launcher" and loaded the cord`s hook into it.<p>

"(deep sigh) FINE...but, if you going to do that go easy on the throttle, your belt doesn`t look that strong.

"Jade...CHILL.  
>I know what i`m doing."<p>

Joss raised the launcher up, aimed at the highest point of the temple and fired.

RIIIIIPP!

Joss grew wide eyed as she watched the her pants fly off into the air.

"nice boxers." said Jade

Joss immediatly covered herself, blushing bright red.

"told ya` to go easy on the throttle." said Jade, who handed Joss a spare pair of pants

Joss immediatly took them and quickly put them on.  
>she once again took a cord, loaded it into the laucher and fired...this time, she DIDN`T lose her pants.<p>

"So...you coming?"

"I can get up there on my own."

Jade`s hands instantly glowed with energy.  
>he ran over, and dug his claw-like fingers into the wall<p>

Jade scaled up the wall, while Joss climbed up using her cord.

after several minutes later, the two were half way up the temple.

Jade suddenly paused.

"What is it!" exclaimed Joss

"I think I found a weak point."

Jade immediatly balled up an energized fist and punched a hole in the wall.

"Found our "enterance" said Jade, who slipped into the hole

Joss climbed down and followed him inside.  
>the two were now in a pitch black room, lit ONLY by the broken hole.<p>

"It`s pretty dark in here." said Joss

Jade made his hand glow, illuminating the room.

"and, now it`s not." said Joss

"this DNAmy must be around here, SOMEWHERE." said Jade, seriously

"Maybe Lexi can find her."

Jade shrugged.

"fine...that lizard`s been getting lucky SO FAR."

Lexi leapt out of Joss`s pocket and scampered away, Joss and Jade followed her.

Later on, the teens noticed that the area was getting lit up.  
>Jade soon turned off his energy, since he and Joss could see better now.<p>

it wasn`t long before they heard distant voices.

"...just a few more steps...and, HERE WE GO!" said a female voice

"sounds like we`re getting CLOSE." whispered Jade

"she`s probably just around the corner...or something."

the group hugged their backs against a wall and snuck up to the corner.  
>they peered behind the corner...and saw a large chamber.<p>

an overweight woman in glasses approached a podium.  
>she took something from it, then turned and laughed evily as she raised it up.<p>

it was then that Joss and Jade saw the woman had black hair, glasses, a gap in her teeth, a plush toy perched to her coat...

and, she was holding a "Jade Monkey Statue"

"THAT is "DNAmy?"  
>that chubby woman?" said Jade in disbelief<p>

"she`s got a twisted mind under that fat." said Joss

"AT LAST!  
>the Jade Monkey Idol is MIIIIIIINE!" exclaimed DNAmy<p>

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"monkey idol?  
>do I even want to know?" said Jade, looking at Joss<p>

"let`s just focus on getting it away from her."

Jade smiled.

"works for me."

"HA! HA! HA!  
>now...with the Mystical Monkey Idol, I SHALL-"<p>

ZAAAAAPP!

Suddenly, a green energy stream snags the Idol like a lasso.  
>it is jerked out of DNAmy`s hands...who sees whatwho the stream in connected to: Jade.

Jade levitates the idol in his hands and smiles Joss (with Lexi on her shoulder) runs up to him.

"Nice Monkey Statue.  
>but, I think it`ll look better with me, it goes with my...well, EVERYTHING."<p>

"HEY!  
>GIVE THAT BACK, YOU MEANIE!" exclaimed DNAmy, angrily<p>

Jade stared blankly...then, laughed out loud.

"HA! HA! HAAAAAA!  
>is she SERIOUS!, "Meanie!"...what is this, PRE-K!"<p>

DNAmy gritted her teeth, growling.  
>she then approached the two teens.<p>

"I was expecting that Meanie: KIM POSSIBLE to show up...who are YOU TWO!"

"I`m JOSS, JOSS POSSIBLE!  
>I can do ANYTHING." exclaimed Joss<p>

Suddenly, Joss`s pants fall.

"Except keep your pants up." said Jade

"GAAH!"

Joss franticly pulls her pants up.

"tarnation!  
>knew I should`ve got a tighter belt." muttered Joss<p>

DNAmy then eyed Jade.

"Say...you look FAMILIAR.  
>haven`t I seen you somewhere before?"<p>

"I don`t Socialize well."

DNAmy pondered some more.

"wait...NOW I KNOW!  
>you look just like Dr. Drakken`s Meanie Girlfriend!"<p>

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?  
>wait!, you mean SHEGO, don`t you?"<p>

"JADE!, Focus!" said Joss

"oh...right."

Jade eyed DNAmy.

"So...AMY.  
>what`s the deal with the ugly statue?"<p>

"That`s for ME to know, and YOU to find out."

"It has Mystical Monkey Power." said Joss

"TATTLE-TAIL!" exclaimed DNAmy

Jade just chuckled.

"Mystical...Monkey...Power?  
>heh-heh, you CANNOT be serious."<p>

"I SO AM!  
>It`s what gave my MONTY his powers!"<p>

"Monty?"

"Lord Monkey Fist." said Joss

"You know, someone should REALLY brief me more on this stuff!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY IDOL!"

"No...WAY.  
>I may not know WHY you want this...but, i`m pretty sure I don`t want you to."<p>

DNAmy growled.

"GILL!"

"Gill?"

suddenly, Jade it his by a blob of green slime.  
>the slime constricts around Jade, binding him...and, also caused him to drop the Monkey Idol.<p>

"JADE!"

at that moment, a figure leapted down from the shadows.  
>it was scaley, hulking, dripping with slime and looked like a "Swamp Thing"<p>

"AAAAAHHHHHH!  
>UGLY, SLIMEY SWAMP THING!"<p>

Gill grins evily, growling in his throat.  
>he then takes the Monkey Idol from the ground.<p>

"Thanks, SQUEEB."

Gill leaps back to DNAmy and hands the Idol back to her.

"THANK YOU, GILLY-DILLY!"

"whatever...so long as i`m getting paid."

Jade growled loudly, grinding his teeth in anger.  
>green light began to shine from within the green slime...until it was blown apart from the inside.<p>

Jade walked forward, his fists glowing bright green.

"JOSS, GET THAT MONKEY THING BACK!...i`ll deal with "Fish Face"

"GOTCHA, J!"

Joss did a carwheel, leapted up, did and somersaut in mid-air and landed in front of DNAmy.  
>the girl grabbed the Idol, and she and Amy began a Tug-o-War for it.<p>

"GILL!"

Gill snarled at Joss.  
>but, before he could do anything...he was snagged by an Energy Stream.<p>

Jade tugged tugged at Gil, trying to pull him away.  
>he finally jerked his arms...propelling the mutant backward.<p>

"Ah-Ahh, your MY playmate."

Gill snarled at Jade.  
>he then got up and faced him.<p>

"so...what`s your story?"

"oh, just a punk kid who was mutated by toxin water at a summer camp."

"okay, see...I would of NEVER guessed that."

Jade charged his hands with more energy.  
>he fired laser beams at Gill, instantly flash-freezing him.<p>

Jade smiles as he approaches the frozen Gill.

"well, that was TOO EASY."

at that moment, the Ice cracked and shattered.  
>Gill roared loudly in anger, knocking Jade down.<p>

"GAH!, when will I learn: it`s NEVER "Too Easy"

Gill growled at Jade and approached him.

"Okay...time for a change of plan." said Jade, who stood up

Jade`s hands glowed with energy.  
>then, Green Ice suddenly formed over his fists...followed by the energy fading.<p>

Jade then "clicked" his icy fists together.

"now...let`s see just how "thick" that skull of yours really is."

Jade immediatly charged forward, and punched at Gill.

Meanwhile, Joss was STILL struggling with DNAmy for the Monkey Idol.

"GIVE...ME...THE MONKEY!" exclaimed Joss

"NO WAY!" shouted Amy

"FLYING SPIDER-MONKEYS!, ATAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Flying what?"

suddenly, several Monkeys with Six Arms, and Bird wings on their backs all swarmed around Joss and attacked her, Joss was forced to let go and try to fight them off.

"AAAH!  
>GET EM` OFF-A ME!"<p>

DNAmy snickered.

"HA!  
>those are my latest "Cuddle Buddies", I was inspired after watching an old movie, once."<p>

As Joss tried to fight off the monkeys, DNAmy raised up the Jade Idol again and ranted.

"NOW, NOTHING CAN STOP ME NO-"

Suddenly, an Energy Stream snags the Idol and jerks it out of Amy`s hands.  
>she looks to see Jade levitate the Idol into his hands like a rope<p>

"OH, COME ON!  
>MUST YOU "ALWAYS" DO THAT!"<p>

"pretty much."

"WAIT A MINUTE!...where`s Gill?"

Jade glanced over at the KOed Gill (who has Frosty Ice Fragments all over him)

"He`s taking a nap."

Suddenly, sounds were heard from outside the temple.

"What`s that?"

"sounds like Global Justice have FINALLY caught up with us."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Amy in aggravation

"Too bad...YOU LOSE."

Amy glared at Jade.

"NOT JUST YET!"

Amy suddenly took out what looked like a whistle and blew it.  
>at that moment, a loud screeching was heard...followed by SOMETHING breaking a larger hole into the temple.<p>

Jade looks to see a huge GRIFFIN halfway through the hole.

"O...KAY.  
>NOW, I have seen everything."<p>

DNAmy ran up and climbed onto the Griffin`s head.

"COME, MY PRETTIES!"

The Flying Spider-Monkey`s immediatly left Joss and joined DNAmy.

"YEAH, THAT`S RIGHT: Y`ALL BETTER RUN!" exclaimed Joss

Jade walked up to Joss and helped her up.

"YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED ME "THIS TIME"...  
>but, NEXT TIME...I`ll get you, YOU MEANIES!"<p>

The Griffin screeched loudly, then flew away.  
>Jade and Joss just stood there for awhile.<p>

"okay, this is getting WAAAAAAAAY too weird for me." said Jade

Joss groaned.

"I`ve just decided: I really, REALLY HATE MONKEYS!...especially the MUTANT ones." exclaimed Joss

"ohhhhhhhhh..."

Jade and Joss looked over to see Gill waking up.

"uh-oh...he`s getting up!"

"oh, no, he`s not."

Jade generated some energy and tossed two shots at Gill which formed into small streams, bonding to Gill`s hands and feet like cuffs.

"COOL!" said Joss

Gill soon awoke...and found that he was "captured"

"What the-!"

"Don`t worry, Gill.  
>those restraints only hold a charge for at least an HOUR..."<p>

just then, a squad of GJ Agents rushed in.

"Although, it seems doubtful you`ll get free by that time."

Gill gritted his teeth and growled.  
>the GJ Agents rushed over and soon took Gill into custody.<p>

One of the agents approached Joss and Jade.

"Well Done, Miss Possible."

"Actually, Jade did most of the work...I just helped out."

"Yeeeeah...great.  
>and, thanks for showing up right after I did all the hard work." said Jade, sarcasticly<p>

the agent eyed him.

"okay.  
>well, we`ll take Gill into Custody...you kids need a ride back home?"<p>

"sure!"

"Great, we`ll prep a helicopter."

the agent soon left.  
>Jade and Joss then took their time to examnined their "Jade Monkey Idol"<p>

"So...wadda`ya think we should do with this thing?  
>sell it at a Pawn Shop for some extra cash or something?" said Jade<p>

"JADE, NO.  
>this is a Priceless Artifact, it BELONGS in a Museum."<p>

Jade eyed her.

"Do you know how "corny" that sounds?"

"Jade."

"Yeah-Yeah, I know...MUSEUM."

just then, a Helicopter hovered near the large opening in the temple.

"Guess that`s OUR ride home." said Jade

"Yeah...looks like.  
>and, if we hurry back...we might get back in time for some "gameage" at the Middleton Arcade."<p>

"Riiiiight...  
>because, we wouldn`t want to miss THAT."<p>

Jade and Joss both climbed up a rope ladder, and got inside the Helicopter.

"But, we should probably head by this "Club Bannana" place first...or Smarty Mart." said Jade

"What for?"

"To get you a new belt for you pants.  
>when a guy loses his pants, it`s funny...but, when a girl keeps doing it, it`s-"<p>

"Awkward?"

"NOT the words I would of used...but, yeah."

"Okay, deal.  
>new belt it is."<p>

the helicopter soon flew off away from the jungle, and into the distance.


	5. The Fight Begins

Kim Possible copyright Disney

* * *

><p>Son of Shego<p>

Chapter 05: The Fight Begins

[Middleton, Kim`s House, Later That Evening]

The door opened loudly, and Jade and Joss exaustingly walked into the house.  
>they marched right into the living room where everyone else was and slumped onto the couch.<p>

"Hey, kids...how was your day, today?" said Ann Possible

Jade just grumbled.

"We had an AWESOME TIME, Auntie Ann.  
>me and Jade went on our Very First Mission to the Amazon."<p>

"which was ALOT more troublesome than it was worth." added Jade

"ahh, ha-ha...  
>I remember when MY "Kimmie-cub" went on her First Mission with Ronald, she was about Joss`s age."<p>

"Did SHE go to the Amazon Rainforest to retrieve a "supposivly" Mystical Artifact from a Mad Geneticist commanding and army of Mutant Monsters on "Said First Mission?" said Jade

"Uhhhhh...n-no.  
>she saved a billionair from his own deadly security system." said James Possible<p>

"pissh!, figures the "princess" got the EASY ONE." said Jade, his arms crossed

there was silence, then Ann spoke up.

"ANYWAY...Jade, dear.  
>I finished setting up your room while you were gone, so you have a place to sleep tonight."<p>

"oh, joy...now I won`t have to sleep in a box." said Jade, sarcasticly

"We`re also going on a Possible Family Outing tomorrow.  
>the whole family (and friends) are going to the Water Park for some FUN and RELAXION."<p>

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Jim and Tim in union

Jade actually smiled at this.

"Relaxion?...one that includes SUN and SURF?"

"Uh-Huh.'

Jade grinned.

"cool."

Ann stood up.

"Now...who wants dinner?, I`m fixing some Cheesy Mashed Potatos.

"CHEESE!" exclaimed Lexi, who popped out of Joss`s pocket

"fine by me...I AM a little hungry."

[Later]

Ann, James, Jim, Tim, Joss and Jade were at the table, eating their lunch.  
>everyone then watched as Lexi the Chameleon began to gobbled up alot of food...then, belched loudly.<p>

"I still can`t believe you actually brought that thing back with us from the Amazon, Joss." said Jade

"it ain`t my fault I`ve gotten so ATTACHED to the lil` critter." said Joss, who hugged Lexi

"(sigh)...yeah, I know.  
>I`m just AMAZED you managed to get her past "customs"<p>

"Oh, I think it`s CUTE.  
>Ron always has Rufus around...now, Joss has her own "Pocket Pet" said Ann<p>

"Personally, I would of gotten a more "normal" pet." said Jade

"Like what?" asked Joss

"I dunno...something less SCALEY, that`s for sure."

Joss smiled.

"As Ron Stoppable would say: "NEVER BE NORMAL!"

Jade just sighs, then looked at the Possible Parents.

"say...where IS Possible and Stoppable, anyway?"

"Wade called us early, and said they`d be running late." said James

Jade exhaled forcfully

"great...I bet their having a blast fighting this Dementor Guy."

Jim and Tim snickered.

"Blast" is the appropiate word, alright." said Jim

"Supervillain Lairs are ALWAYS blowing up after Kim and Ron are through with them." said Tim

Jade groaned.

"oh, boys...stop it.  
>I`m sure Joss and Jade had plenty of fun on their mission." said Ann<p>

"Right, Jade?"

the Green Skinned Teen shrugged.

"well...I must admit, it wasn`t TOO BORING.  
>but, truth be told: I would RATHER of been at Dementor`s place."<p>

Just then, the sound of a door opening was heard.

"MOM!, WE`RE HOME!" shouted Kim

"WE`RE IN THE KITCHEN DEAR!"

Kim and Ron walked into the kitchen, where they saw the Possible Family (Plus Jade) eating.

"Joss!, Jade!, THERE YOU ARE!  
>I was looking for you this afternoon, where were you?" said Kim<p>

"Well, from what that Nerd Friend of yours told us..." began Jade

"After you and Stoppable went to Professor Dementor`s Lair.  
>Wade called US, saying that some woman called DNAmy was snooping around in the Amazon Jungle."<p>

"The Amazon?" said Kim, surprised at this news

"DARN RIGHT!  
>Me and Jade went on our Very First Mission together!" exclaimed Joss<p>

"Joss even got a new pet." said Jade, looking at Lexi

Kim and Ron looked at the Small Lizard munching on some food.

"What IS that!  
>some kind of Gekko!" exclaimed Ron<p>

"She`s a Chameleon...and, a WEIRD one that that."

Just then, Rufus popped his head out of Ron`s pocket.  
>he took one look at Lexi...and, went absolutly NUTS.<p>

the Molerat leapt from Ron`s pocket, quickly climbed up the table and faced Lexi.

"heh-heh...hiya." said rufus, who offered his hand nervously

Lexi belched real loudly

"hi." said Lexi

Rufus then got all "google eyed"

Kim on the other hand...was weirded out.

"O...KAY.  
>that is the freakiest thing I have ever seen." said Kim<p>

"oh, I wouldn`t say the "freakiest"  
>but, YEAH...it is Freaky." said Ron, who was pretty mellow about the whole thing<p>

Jade sighed.

"So...did you two have fun with Dementor?"

"oh, it was NO BIG.  
>it was just another one of those "Weather Machine" plots...what about you?"<p>

"DNAmy was trying to steal some "Jade Monkey Statue" with a swamp mutant." said Jade

"oh."

"now, what was his name again...Dil?"

"Gill.  
>his names was Gill." said Joss<p>

"Right, that`s it."

"GILL!  
>as in GIL MOSS!, the Punk that tormented me at Summer camp!" exclaimed Ron in panic<p>

"Uhhh...Yeah, sure sounds like him." said Jade

"Did you stop them?" asked Kim

"sort of...  
>I beat Gill pretty easily, but DNAmy got away."<p>

"oooo...too bad." said Kim

Jade shrugged.

"whatever."

Kim sighed.

"Well, I`ll go put my equipment away...I`ll be back."

Kim and Ron walked off.

"OKAY, KIMMIE!"

Jade sighed sharply.  
>Ann then looked at him.<p>

"So, Jade...how do you like it here, So Far?"

Jade looked at the red haired woman.  
>he huffed deeply, then shrugged.<p>

"I`m...alright, I guess.  
>just a little WEIRD, that`s all."<p>

"Weird?"

"Well, I "AM" the clone of your daughter`s nemesis and all that."

"oh...  
>well, not to worry...we`re not judgemental over people." said Ann<p>

"Besides...so long as your not attacking Kimmie, we don`t have a problem." said James

Jade just eyed her.

"Riiiiight..."

[Meanwhile, In Kim`s Room]

Kim was sitting on her bed, looking at the Handheld Kimmunicator.

"You sure?" said Kim

"Positive...  
>though Jade was successful, he has shone LITTLE progress with GJ Agents." said Director On-Screen<p>

"oh."

"How is your progress, Kim?"

Kim grimaced.

"not too good...I don`t think Jade likes me too much."

Director frowned.

"well, you`d better get to work.  
>the sooner Jade trusts you, the sooner he`ll trust Global Justice."<p>

Kim sighed.

"I`ll try...but, this isn`t easy."

"He seems to like JOSS, pretty well." said Ron

"Exellent.  
>you can take advanatge of that." said Director<p>

Kim groaned.

"sure...i`m on it."

Kim cut the feed and sighed.

"great.  
>NOW, I`m using my own cousin`s personal feelings for my own needs...how LOW could I possably go!"<p>

"Hey, take it easy, KP.  
>remember: It`s for-"<p>

"The greater good, I KNOW, Ron." said Kim, getting aggravated

Kim finally sighed, and stood up.

"Well, COME ON...we`d better get down there before we`re missed."

Kim and Ron walked off and exited the room.

[Later That Night]

"Okay, Kids...Bedtime!" said Ann

"Aww, MOM!"

"No "buts", boys.  
>it`s TIME FOR BED."<p>

The Possible Twins walked off.  
>Ann then looked at Jade, who was sitting on a couch.<p>

"Jade...you ready to go to your room?"

Jade sighed.

"i guess..."

Jade soon stood up and followed Ann Possible.  
>after a few minutes, Ann opened a door to a simple Room.<p>

the room had Light Green wallpaper it didn`t have very many items...just some basic essentials.

"You like it?"

Jade shrugged.

"okay, I guess."

Jade approached the bed, where he found what looked like Folded Up Night Clothes.

"Well, I`ll leave you to get ready...bye."

Ann soon left, closing the door.  
>Jade sighed, then began to remove his Green and Black Costume.<p>

just then, Joss walked in.

"Jade, I-YOW!" exclaimed Joss, embarrassed.

Jade had removed his shirt, exposing his bare (muscular) chest and, was attempting to remove his pants...just as Joss walked in.

needless to say...she was blushing redder than a Rose.

"DON`T YOU KNOCK!" exclaimed Jade, pulling up his pants.

"S-SORRY!, SORRY!"

Joss quickly rushed out the door, slamming it shut.  
>she hugged her back against the door, breathing HARD, the image of "Shirtless Jade" burned in her mind.<p>

after several minutes, Jade called to her.

"OKAY, COME IN!"

Joss huffed.  
>she then opened the door and walked back in, Jade was now wearing Light Green Pajammas.<p>

"so...did you want to say something or, do you just get your kicks being a "Peeping Tina?"

Joss gulped hard.

"W-Well, I...I...  
>just wanted to speak to you...about TODAY."<p>

Jade crossed his arms.

"and?" said Jade, rather calm

"Well...did you E-Enjoy yourself?  
>I mean, was our mission...Fun?"<p>

Jade thought a bit.

"I M-Mean, I KNOW you would rather of fought Dementor.  
>but...I was hoping you had SOME fun in the Amazon with me."<p>

Jade sighed sharply.

"Well...it wasn`t what I would call a "Perfect Day"  
>but, I guess it was alright...at least I saw some Action."<p>

Joss smiled.

"Really?"

"yeah...and, it was also fun working with you.  
>normally, I do stuff on my own...it was fun to have someone helping me for a change."<p>

Joss smiled.  
>then, frowned a little.<p>

"I...wish I could of been more help to you."

"You did okay."

"No, I didn`t...  
>you did all the work, all I did was mess up."<p>

Jade shrugged.

"So does Possible`s "Sidekick Boyfriend"  
>but, that`s never stopped them none."<p>

"Hmmm...true." said Joss, pondering this

Jade looked at her, then sighed.

"okay, look.  
>how about tommorrow, when we have some free time, I help to "improve" your skills."<p>

Joss looked at him.

"You...w-will?"

"sure.  
>I know a few tricks that I could teach you."<p>

"REALLY?, THAT`S GREAT!"

Joss quickly rushed over and hugged Jade tightly.

"THANKYOU-THANKYOU-THANK YOU!"

"uhhh...s-sure.  
>no problem, joss." said Jade, feeling a little "uncomfortable"<p>

Joss soon parted and smiled at him.

"well...Good-Night, Jade."

"yeah...good-night."

Joss soon leaves, shutting the door.  
>Jade exhales deeply, then turns and sits on the bed.<p>

he rubs his head slightly, his mind (for once) on something OTHER than Shego.

Jade finally yawned loudly, too tired to think about things too much.  
>he laid on the bed, covered himself up and turned out the light.<p>

Jade closed his eyes...and, soon fell asleep.

[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]

a skinny man in a dark purple uniform walked quickly down a long, dark hallway.  
>he approached an iron door, which was wired to a security modual.<p>

the man typed a code into the panel.  
>and, with a beep...the door unlocked.<p>

the man walked into a dark room...which was littered with various weapons and technology he then saw a man slumped onto a desk, apparently sleeping.

the man gulped hard and approached he desk.

"d-d-doctor cornelius stryker?"

stryker moaned in his sleep.

"Doctor, I need to speak with yo-"

ZAAAAAAAAAPPP!

the man froze as a laser blast burned off some of his hair.  
>Stryker had apparently grabbed a Laser Gun and blindly fired on him.<p>

he finally put it down, and raised up.  
>though, he was still concealed in shadows.<p>

"Wesley...I was dreaming again." said Stryker, his voice tired and Dark

"You...w-were?"

"yes...about HIM, "S-25"  
>and, in my dream, I was...surprisingly "merciful"<p>

I dreamt that I thanked him for that day he escaped from my facility.  
>the day he "opened my eyes" to mad science that goes BEYOND just mere cloning."<p>

Wesley smiled nervously.

"oh..heh-heh.  
>so, S-25 did you a favor then, huh?"<p>

Stryker eyed Wesley.  
>though, still concealed in the darkness...Wesley could "see" the rage in his eyes.<p>

"a favor?  
>he destroyed my cloning facility, burning away YEARS of research..."<p>

Stryker then got up and approached Wesley, who backed away in fear.

"and, just to put even more "Salt in the Wound"  
>that little freak used his plasma powers to attack me...giving me this HIDIOUS SCAR on my face."<p>

Stryker stepped into the light...finally revealing his "deformity"

a dark green burn mark that was over his Upper Left part of his face, with three deep cuts over his eye.  
>the scar had left the burnt skin dried up and his ear shriveled like a raisin he was also partially bald and his eye bulging, due to the lack on an eyelid.<p>

Stryker finally grabbed Wesley and throttled him.

"tell me, weseley...YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR!" shouted Stryker in a fit of Rage

"uhhh...n-n-no.  
>I, uhhh...don`t t-think so." stuttered Wesley, terrified<p>

Stryker finally calmed down, then released Wesley.  
>he turned and walked off, apparently "brooding"<p>

"thanks to my FAILURE to control S-25...I realised that cloning is a waste of time.  
>luckily, I have discovered a NEW WAY to mass-produce Shego`s powers."<p>

"Oh, Y-YES, Dr. Stryker.  
>and, what a briliant way it IS!, you did it by-"<p>

"SHUT!  
>don`t. say. ANYTHING..."he" might be listening."<p>

"oh...right, sorry."

Stryker sighed.

"But, despite my success...I shall NEVER be happy.  
>not until I gain my revenge, by eliminating my greatest failure."<p>

Stryker glanced at Wesley.

"why did you wake me, Wesley?"

Wesley gulped hard, then spoke.

"d-doctor...you told me to monitor the whole world in case S-25 even turned up."

"and?"

"sir...we FOUND him."

Stryker smiled, madness in his face.

"YOU DID!" exclaimed Stryker, who quickly turned to face Wesley

"Yes, Sir.  
>our spybots discovered him in the Amazon Rainforest just yesterday.<br>he was also in the company of some girl dressed like a known Kim Possible."

"SPLENDID!  
>and, no doubt you captured him...and, he`s waiting for me in some capsule."<p>

Wesley was now sweating.

"Riiiight?"

"uhhhh...well, you see...uhhhhh."

Stryker was now glaring at Wesley.

"wesley." said Striker, with slight anger

"SIR, he was surrounded by Global Justice Agents...there was nothing we could do-"

POW!

Stryker struck at Wesley, knocking him down.

"WHERE IS HE NOW!"

"we...aren`t quite sure.  
>he left in the company of Global Justice, so he could be anywhe-"<p>

POWW!

Stryker struck at Wesley again.

"YOU FOOL!"

"H-HEY!, don`t w-worry, Doc.  
>it should be easy enough to find him, we`ve hacked into GJ`s mainframe before, remember?"<p>

Stryker fumed with anger, glaring his eyes and grinding his teeth.  
>he finally exhaled deeply and calmed down.<p>

"fine.  
>then, get into GJ`s system and findout WHERE S-25 is now."<p>

Stryker then rushed closer, his face right in Wesley`s.

"only, THIS TIME, when you find him...TRY AND CAPTURE HIM!"

"Y-Yes, s-s-sir."

Wesley ran off and left Stryker`s room.  
>Stryker crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.<p>

he then walked back to his desk and sat down.  
>after a few minutes, Stryker reached into his drawer and took out a handheld mirror.<p>

he gazed his reflection.  
>though he marveled at the Right Side of his face...he sneered at scar on his Left Side.<p>

in rage, he slammed the mirror on his desk, shattering the glass into dozens of pieces.

"curse that freak." muttered Stryker

[Middleton, The Next Day]

The Possible Family all walked out of the house and headed for their Mini-Van.

"JADE!" called out Ann Possible

"We`re ready to leave-"

"YEAH, YEAH...I hear ya`" said Jade, as he walked out of the house

Jade (like everyone else) was wearing some casual clothes.  
>which, for HIM: included Blue Jeans and a Black tanktop with a green borderlines on it.<p>

as he approached the Van, he saw Ron Stoppable approaching on his scooter.

"Hey, there, Possible Clan.  
>The "Ron-Man" is here to PAR-TAY!"<p>

Jade sighed.

"is this guy ALWAYS hanging around?"

"Since Kimmie was in Pre-K." said James, who was slightly annoyed himself

Jade sighed as he got into the Van, followed closely by Ron.  
>he sat alone...beside Joss, while Ron was with Kim.<p>

Jim and Tim were behind Jade and Joss.  
>then raise dup over then and snickered above their seat.<p>

"JOSS and JADE sittin` in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

Jade`s hands flared up with energy.

"Uhhhh...nevermind."

Jim and Tim quickly took their seats...Jade just smiled.  
>the Van soon drove out of the dive way and into town.<p>

"Now, whose up for some "Road Games?" said Ann

"I don`t do games." grumbled Jade

"Okay, we could always sing songs."

Jade winced.

"games are fine."

[Later]

The Famly Van pulled up into the parking lot of the Middleton Water Park.

"Okay, we`re here!"

"great." said Jade

everyone got out of the van.  
>as usual, Ron was the first one to run for the park.<p>

"BOO-YA!  
>THE RON-MAN IS GONNA HAVE FUN!"<p>

Kim sighed.

"oh, RON...wait up!" said Kim, who chased after him

Jade just sighed.

"seriously, that DID Possible ever see in that guy?"

Joss shrugged.

"he`s...funny?"

"don`t you mean "strange."

"Okay, let`s get going.  
>we won`t get some relaxion here in teh parking lot." said Ann<p>

Jade exhaled.

"whatever..."

the group all made their way towards the park.

about several minutes later, the group had all exited the Changing Room (now dresed in Bathing Suits)

"Okay, whose up for some Pool Time?" said Ann, trying to act cool

"ME!" exclaimed Ron

"not me...I just came for some sun." said Jade, who walked off.

Joss watched as Jade laid down on a lounge chair.  
>he put on some sunglasses, applied some sunblock on his chest and just laid back.<p>

Kim sighed.

"Well...there`s ONE THING he and Shego have in common, right Joss?"

Joss didn`t answer.

"Joss?"

Kim looked and saw that Joss was staring at Jade.

"JOSS!"

"H-HUH, WHAT!"

"Joss, you totally zoned out on me."

"Oh!...sorry.  
>I guess my mind was on..."something else"<p>

"eh, no prob.  
>the Ron-Man does that ALL THE TIME."<p>

"perhaps TOO MUCH." said Kim, with a smile

Joss sighed.

"well...i`ll go take a swim."

Joss walked off.  
>she climed up a ladder and walked to the end of a diving board.<p>

Kim approached the ladder.

"Uhhhh...JOSS!  
>don`t you think you up a bit TOO HIGH!"<p>

Joss just eyed her cousin.

"oh, Kim, RELAX.  
>I know what I`m doin`!"<p>

Joss jumped up in place.  
>she then leapt down and dove head first into the water, her arms outstretched.<p>

Jade took a moment to look at this.  
>after staying underwater for a few minutes, Joss burst out of the water.<p>

she flipped her brown hair back as she took a deep breath of air.  
>Jade just stared at the girl...for some reason, he was "entranced" at her.<p>

he finally snapped out of it, and returned to his "sunbathing"

"THAT WAS COOL!  
>Didja` see me back there!, HUH!" exclaimed Joss, as she swam near the rim of the pool<p>

"Oh, yeah...you were pretty good.  
>you outta try our for the Swim Team." said Kim, trying to be supportive<p>

Ron shrugged.

"I can fall better than tha-"

Kim lightly hit Ron`s side.

"B-But, you were GOOD!"

Joss huffed.  
>she got out of the pool, grabbed a nearby towl and dried herself off.<p>

She then walked over and took a seat near Jade.

"so...how`s the sun?" said Joss

"nice and warm, just how I like it."

Joss exhaled.

"you know, it wouldn`t hurt you to take a dip in the pool."

"maybe later."

Joss shrugged.

"Okay...suit yourself."

Joss laid back down and relaxed.  
>Jade looked at her, then smiled.<p>

then...Jade suddenly saw something that caught his interest.  
>some men dressed in heavy looking suits and wearing dark sunglasses walked into the Water Park.<p>

they were carrying suitcases, and were acting "shifty"  
>then men then walked quickly to the Main Office of the Park and went inside, slamming the door shut.<p>

Jade just narrowed his eyes.

"hmmmm...that`s odd."

[The Office]

Inside the Office, the Water Park Manager looked pretty nervous as the men roamed around.

"It`s the time of the month, Mr. Johnson...you got our money?" said a lead Man

Johnson gulped.

"Now, l-l-look...business has been pretty slow, lately, an-"

"Now, Mr. Johnson...you know better than that.  
>we have a DEAL, remember: you pay the Valenti Family every month, and we`ll make sure you have no "accidents"<p>

one man/crook tipped a statue over, casuing it to smash on the floor.

Johnson gulped hard.

"now...the money?"

Johnson reached for a briefcase.  
>his hands shook as he gave it to the lead crook.<p>

he opened the case and examined the bills inside.  
>the crook then sighed, clicking his tongue in disappointment.<p>

"you about "$50,000" short...WHERE`S THE REST?"

"I told you, that`s all I go-"

Suddenly, the men all drew out Semi-Automatic weapons.

"wrong answer, Johnson.  
>looks like you need to be taught a lesson: when you don`t Pay the Valenti Gang...you "PAY"<p>

"N-NO!, Please...just give me another-"

"Sorry, pal...it`s just business."

The lead crook aimed his gun at him.

KA-BLAM!

Johnson flinched.  
>but, found he was still alive.<p>

he then looked to see a Green Skinned Teenager in Black and Green swimming trunks with glowing hands at his now demolished door.

"do you guys take IOU`s?" said Jade

"WHAT THE-!"

The lead crook aimed his gun at Jade, the others did the same.

"WASTE EM`!"

they fired at Jade, who quickly threw up a Green Energy Wall, which deflected the bullets.  
>the crooks soon had to stop...which prompted Jade to make HIS MOVE.<p>

he put down the wall, leapt into the air and over the crooks Jade then landed on the desk and quickly grabbed the Manager.

using his free hand, Jade swiped at the crooks...sending an Energy Wave that knocked them down.  
>he then leapt over them and took the manager out of his office and into the main area of the Park.<p>

"If I were you, I`d get going while the gettin`s good."

The manager wasted no time in running off into the crowd.  
>it was then, that The Possibles (plus Ron) all approached Jade.<p>

"Jade, WHAT IS GOING ON!" exclaimed Kim, who was pretty upset

as if on cue, the suited men emerged from the Office and brandished their guns.

"Uhhh...THAT."

The men fired at everyone...who naturally paniced but, Jade quickly threw up another Energy Wall...which protected everyone.

"POSSIBLE, get these people to the exits...NOW."

"Okay!"

Kim, Ron and the Possible Family immediatly ran off to help everyone else.  
>Joss looked at Jade for a moment...then, left to help her cousin.<p>

soon, all the people were gone.  
>Jade immediatly threw the wall down and faced the men.<p>

"my turn."

Jade`s fists AND, feet glowed bright with energy.  
>he charged forward, effortlessly dodging gunfire and striking at the crooks.<p>

as he fought, Joss came back and saw the fight.

"oh my gosh..." said Joss

"JOSS!"

Kim ran after Joss.

"JOSS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Joss was silent.  
>Kim then paused and saw the fight between Jade and the Men unfolding.<p>

Jade punched at one crook and kicked another.  
>he grabbed one crook`s gun, ripping it from his hand and bashing him across the head with it.<p>

one crook tried to grab Jade from behind.  
>but, he leapt up and clung to a wall, using his energy like a magnet.<p>

he then shot an energy stream and snagged the criminal like a lasso.  
>he jerked the hapless man up to him, and quickly grabbed and knocked him senseless.<p>

Jade then binded the crook, using his energy streams like rope.  
>he then leapt down, leaving the crook hanging from the wall by the "magnetized" streams.<p>

"COOL!  
>I totally saw that on a Spider-Man comic!" exclaimed Ron, who Kim just noticed beside her<p>

"RON!  
>what are you-"<p>

"What!  
>did you really expect me to miss a fight this awesome!"<p>

Kim sighed.  
>she, her Boyfriend and Cousin continued to watch Jade fight<p>

Jade leapt up, and continued to use his Energy Streams like Grappel Lines.  
>he snagged one crook, propelled himself towards him, and struck at his head while clung to his chest<p>

Jade leapt from the KOed crook, and repeated this attack on others near him...which "thinned out" the numbers quickly.  
>for the last crook, he snagged him with a stream in mid-air, then swung the stream hard while in the air<p>

he spun the crook verticaly in the air for awhile, then slammed him on the ground...HARD.  
>Jade then landed on the ground...and looked over at the Lead Crook, who was ALL ALONE.<p>

Jade smirked, then cracked his knuckles.

"You feelin` lucky?"

the lead crook dropped his gun.  
>he turned and ran as fast as he could.<p>

"sorry...not good enough."

Jade outstretched his arm and fired an energy stream, snagging the crook.  
>he then jerked hard, propelling the crook towards him.<p>

Jade grabbed the crook, and brough his face to his.

"I don`t know what your up to...but, you RUINED MY VACATION!"

Jade tossed the lead crook up in the air.  
>while in airborn, the crook was snaged by another ENergy Stream and swung horizontaly in the air<p>

Jade continued to swing him like a lasso for a few minutes.  
>then, finally tossed the crook into the air, and quickly blasted the Pool with an energy beam.<p>

The crook landed on a dense sheet of ice, the Frozen Pool Water.  
>he looked and saw Jade grinning micheiviously at him.<p>

He then stepped onto the Ice Sheet and "skated" to him.

"Okay, buddy...time for MY Ultimatum.  
>either you start talkin`, or the cops are going "Ice Fishing" when they get here." said Jade<p>

"NO WAY!  
>I AIN`T TELLING YOU NOTHIN`!"<p>

Jade shrugged.

"alright...suit yourself."

Jade`s feet suddenly glowed with Green Energy...energy that generated HEAT.  
>with each step and slide, Jade melted the ice away...which affected the structure of the sheet.<p>

"N-N-NO!  
>WAIT, STOP!"<p>

Jade just grinned.

"What`s the matter, pal?  
>I heard that "Ice Water Swimming" is good for your heart." said Jade, sarcasticly<p>

The crook was on his knees, begging.  
>Jade finally turned off his glow and eyed the crook.<p>

"Tell me what I want to know...OR ELSE."

"S-S-SURE!  
>w-what do-ya wanna know?"<p>

"why were you harassing the manager of this Water Park?"

"It`s nothin` personal...I was under orders from Tony Valenti."

"Valenti?  
>you mean that Mobster?"<p>

"Y-Yeah...him.  
>I was suppose to collect some Protection Money."<p>

Jade narrowed his eyes.

"oh, I see...it`s a "Protection Racket"

"Y-Yeah, that`s it."

"and, you tried to kill the manager?" said Jade, darkly

The Crook gulped hard.

"i-it was just...b-b-business."

Jade glared at him.

"oh, really?"

Jade immediatly shot an Energy Stream and snagged the crook.  
>he brought him to his face and gripped his shirt forcefully.<p>

"who else us being harassed by the old man!"

"I CAN`T TELL YA` THAT!  
>YOU DON`T KNOW WHAT HE`LL DO TO ME!"<p>

"GRRRRRRRRR..."

Jade gritted his teeth and growled, his own eyes glowing with energy.

"L-LOOK.  
>Tony OWNS all crime in Middleton, alright!<p>

so, every known business in Middleton is paying him off!"

the glow in Jade`s eyes subsided.

"EVERY business?"

"Yeah...you name it, he`s got em` Club Bananna, Smarty Mart, Bueno Nacho, ALL OF EM`!"

"and, the Hospital, the Space Center...the SCHOOL?

The crook gulped.

"y-yeah...ALL OF THEM."

Jade gritted his teeth in rage.

"I got a message for you BOSS.  
>tell him, that I`m coming for him."<p>

Jade threw the crook down.

"that is...IF you thaw out."

"huh?"

Jade raised his leg up, his foot now glowing.  
>he stomps hard on the Ice Sheet...which begins to crack loudly.<p>

The crook panics.

"LATER, LOOOOSER!"

Jade shoots an Energy Stream and propells himself onto a diving board.  
>he watches as the ice shatters, and the crook falls into the icy water.<p>

he soon surfaces and shivers violently.

"SEE!  
>I told you it`s get your heart pumpin`!" shouted Jade<p>

Jade climbed down the ladder, where he met up with Kim, Ron and Joss.

"WOO-HOOO!  
>Can I get a "BOO-YA!" said Ron, who raised up his hand for a High-Five<p>

Jade just sighed.  
>then, raised his hand up and clapped it with Ron`s.<p>

"What was that all about?" said Kim

Jade had a serious expression.

"trouble, that`s what."


	6. Gangs of Middleton

Kim Possible copyright Disney

* * *

><p>Son of Shego<p>

Chapter 06: Gangs of Middleton

[Kim`s House, Later That Day]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON`T HELP! exclaimed Jade in his room

"I`m sorry, Jade.  
>but, what your asking for just isn`t in my juristiction." said Wade from a Kimmunicator<p>

"JURISTICTION!  
>All I am asking is for you to help me take down Valenti, everyone KNOWS he`s a crook!"<p>

"That IS true.  
>but, without sufficiant evidence, it just isn`t legal."<p>

"yeah...  
>and, while your waiting for "evidence", more and more innocent people are getting hurt."<p>

"sorry, Jade.  
>but, that`s just how the system works."<p>

"then, "The System" is WACK!"

Jade angrily turned the Kimmunicator off.  
>he groaned as he fell onto the bed.<p>

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Jade sighed.

"come in!"

Joss opened the door and walked inside.

"J-Jade?  
>are you doin` alright?, I heard shouting."<p>

Jade sat up and looked at Joss.

"oh, it`s your cousin`s nerd friend, Wade.  
>I want to stop the Valenti Mob, but he REFUSES to help me."<p>

Joss closed the door.  
>she approached Jade and sits beside him.<p>

"why not?"

"oh, he says that simply going after him isn`t LEGAL without evidence."

Jade grumbled.

"you know, for a supergenius...he`s pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"what makes you say that?"

"Because, Authorities have been trying to "legally" take down Tony Valenti and his Gang since the twenties and thirties.

and, if they couldn`t do it THEN.  
>what makes them think that`ll change NOW!"<p>

"well-"

"VALENTI ISN`T STUPID!  
>there`s a REASON why he`s the only Mobster to NEVER serve a day in jail or prison...<p>

the guy KNOWS how the system works, and manipulates it to his advantage.  
>just sitting around, waiting for something to happen won`t make things better."<p>

Joss pondered this.

"Normally, I`d disagree...since Wade is usually right about things.  
>but, after what I saw those men try to do...I have to admit, you make ALOT of sense."<p>

Jade huffed.  
>he stood up and walked over to a window.<p>

"with every second that passes by, more and more people suffer...  
>and, if WADE won`t help...then, you can bet that Possible and her "Goofy Boyfriend" won`t help, either."<p>

Joss looked down and sighed.

"it...sure seems that way."

Jade looked out the window into the city.  
>he finally sighed sharply, a stern look on his face.<p>

"then, I have no choice...I`m taking him down, MYSELF."

Joss looked at Jade, surprised.

"Y-Y-YOURSELF!  
>you mean...your going after the biggest Mob in Middleton all on your own."<p>

"I have to Joss...nobody else will."

Joss was silent.  
>then...she too made a stern face.<p>

she stood up and approached Jade.

"I will."

Jade looked at the brown haired girl.

"You?"

"Jade, your my friend...where you Go, I GO."

"It`ll be dangerous."

Joss just smirked.

"anymore dangerous than fighting Mutant Animals in the Amazon?"

Jade smiled.

"Okay...point taken.  
>but, unless we can get ourselves an "Open Minded Techie" helping us...we`re sunk."<p>

"oh...right."

Jade and Joss inhaled, then sighed deeply.

just then, a clicking sound was heard.  
>Joss looked over at another window...and saw a small, floating orb tapping at the glass.<p>

curious, she walked over to the window.

"Joss?"

Joss opened the window...where the orb flew in the room.  
>once at the center, to shot a beam of light and scanned the room.<p>

"AREA SECURE." said a Computerized Voice

another beam was projected.  
>THIS TIME, the holographic image of a freckle faced girl with Brown Hair and braces appeared.<p>

"Hello, Jade and Joss Possible." said the Girl

Jade approached the Hologram.

"who are you?"

the girl giggled to herself.

"oh, of course...where are my manners.  
>My name is Olivia, OLIVIA HACKENWRENCH."<p>

"Hey, I know you!  
>your Wade`s girlfriend!" said Joss<p>

"and, every bit the genius that HE IS...possably even more."

"yeeeah...the Holographic Projected kinda gives the "Supergenius" thing away." said Jade

Olivia smiled.

"ANYWAY...I couldn`t help but "overhear" your problem, Jade."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"overhear?"

"yeah, I have Wade`s system bugged.  
>poor guy doesn`t even know that I can listen in on all his confronsations."<p>

Joss grimaced.

"I`m not sure if that`s COOL, or CREEPY."

Jade crossed his arms.

"and, I`M not sure if your on the level."

"Come again?" said Olivia

"you suddenly showing up to help seems "too good to be true"  
>why would Wade`s girlfriend help us do the one thing he WON`T?...what could possably be YOUR motivation?"<p>

Olivia got serious.

"because my parents run an Electronics store...  
>one that the Valenti Gang are CONSTANTLY "visiting"<p>

Joss and Jade were silent.

"okay...that outta do it." said Joss

"I want to stop these guys as much as you do.  
>and, besides...I happen to know something YOU DON`T KNOW." said Olivia, playfully<p>

Jade raised an eyebrow

"you KNOW something?...like what?"

"Stop by my house, and I`ll tell you."

"why don`t you tell us NOW?"

"because the information I have is "sensitive"  
>and, I don`t want to discuss it over these airwaves."<p>

Jade looks at Joss...who just smiles.  
>the green skinned teen just sighs sharply.<p>

"FINE...where do you live?"

"my Holographic Projector will lead you to me."

"(sigh) whatever..."

"great!, see ya` then!"

the hologram then turned off, and the orb flew out the window.  
>Jade and Joss looked out and watched it float idlely outside...apparently, waiting for them.<p>

"can this day get any WEIRDER?" said Jade

Joss looked at Jade.

"am I still gonna get that Combat Training you promised?"

"oy..."

[Meanwhile, at the Valenti Estate]

the elderly Tony Valenti sat at his desk, with Maxie standing right beside him.  
>he was in the middle of a meeting with his men, who were reporting their recent "progress" at the Water Park.<p>

"so, let me get this straight...  
>you FAILED a simple extortion because of dat` PUNK KID!" shouted Tony<p>

Tony soon began to cough violently.

"Careful, Pop.  
>remember your blood pressure." said Maxie<p>

"with all due respect, Boss.  
>but...it doesn`t seem that much of a big deal." said one man<p>

Tony eyed him.

"come again?"

"Well, he seems to be just another vigilante trying to make a difference.  
>and, does it really matter if an extortion goes bad?...it`s not like we need the money THAT BAD."<p>

Tony eyed him.  
>he raised up from his chair, took his cane and approached him.<p>

"Jimmy...whose the BRAINS of this opperation?"

"uhhh...you?"

"yes, ME.  
>and, who is da` "Muscle?"<p>

"ummm...us?"

"yes...you guys."

Tony then struck at Jimmy`s kneecap with his cane, causing the man to fall in pain.

"And, as da` brains I DECIDE WHAT`S GOOD FOR BUSINESS!, NOT YOUSE!"

Tony then began to pace around and rant a bit.

"THINK, youse idiots!  
>part of what made my Criminal Empire what it is was ZERO TOLERANCE for trouble-makers like dis` kid."<p>

"and, BESIDES...our extortion racket isn`t about "The Money"

"then, what is it about...sir?" said one man

Tony eyed him.

"POWER!...and, Control.  
>I own this town by keeping every business that keeps this city running IN LINE.<p>

They pay us, they stay in business...  
>if they don`t, we put them in "permanent retirement"<p>

"won`t that affect our business?" said one man

"what do you think my Night Clubs are for!  
>we get all the Money we need from them.<p>

but, that isn`t the point...  
>the point is: that kid is challenging my CONTROL over this city...Control that took me EIGHTY YEARS TO OBTAIN!"<p>

The men looked nervous.

"so...what should we do, B-Boss?"

Tonny growled as he returned to his desk.

"I refuse ta` be intimidated by a punk kid...I don`t if he DOES have freakish powers.  
>it`s back ta` business as usual...if he gets in da` way, put em` in a "Chicogo Overcoat."<p>

the men stared blankly, Tony sighed.

"that means we "waste em`."

"ohhhh..." said the men in union

Tony sighed.

"now, GET BACK OUT THERE and maintain the honor of the Valenti Mob...OR ELSE."

the men all left.  
>Tony sighed sharply, rubbing his head.<p>

"Maxie...I need a drink."

the young man poured a glass of wine.

"It`s gonna be fine, Pop...you`ll see.  
>we`ll rub out that kid EASY, forget about it."<p>

the old man took the glass and drank some wine.

"(sigh)...crime has certainly changed since MY DAY.  
>and, despite my best effort...I fear I won`t be around FOREVER to maintain control."<p>

"Isn`t that why you made me your TOP ENFORCER, Pop?  
>so I would learn the ropes for when I become "Da` Boss" said Maxie<p>

"Yes, Maximilian...  
>and, you haven`t disappointed me yet."<p>

Maxie grinned.

"thanks, pop."

"don`t get too full of yourself, boy."

[Later, at Olivia`s House]

a woman opened her front door and saw Jade and Joss Possible standing there.

"Oh, HI.  
>you must be Olivia`s new friends...she said you`d be here."<p>

before Joss or Jade could answer Olivia`s "holo-projector" flew into the house.

"still weird." said Jade

Joss ran inside the house, chasing after the floating orb.  
>Jade sighed as he walked inside the house.<p>

"nice to see you." muttered Jade

"Good to see you too, young man.  
>but, are you feeling alright?...you look a little green." said Mrs. Hackenwrench<p>

Jade smiled uneasily, then huffed.

"yeeeeah...great.  
>if only I had a dollar for everytime I heard that one."<p>

Jade walked off.  
>he soon found Joss standing at a door.<p>

The door opened, and the floating orb flew into the room.  
>the inside of the room itself was pretty dark, hardly any light to be seen.<p>

well...except for the light coming from the many computer monitors which revealed a variety of technology scattered all over the place.

a turnable chair "turned", revealing Olivia.  
>her floating orb flew into her hands...which she deactivated.<p>

"Glad you could make it." said Olivia

Jade crossed his arms.

"you know...most NORMAL girls are into Barbie Dolls.  
>your the first who has High Tech Weaponry laying around."<p>

"yeah, well...I`m not like "normal" girls."

Jade sighed.

"ANYWAY, what is this "sensitive information" you want to share with us?"

"this..."

Olivia turned and typed into her computer.  
>Jade and Joss walked closer to observe her monitor.<p>

"I have done extensive studying on Tony Valenti for quite some time...  
>from his earlest and recent history, to some lesser known intel that I had to work HARDER at getting."<p>

Joss eyed an old picture on the screen.

"hey, look at that!  
>"Antonio "Tommygun Tony" Valenti, 1925"<p>

the aged photo was indeed Tony.  
>back when he was a young man (he was holding Tommy Guns in his hands)<p>

"for a crook, he`s a snappy dresser." said Jade

"yes...they all are.  
>anyway, I have gather information of Valenti...both known and unknown." said Olivia<p>

"what do you got?"

"well, for starters...  
>Tony Valenti started his criminal career as a mob underling in the 1920s until, he became a crime boss in his OWN MOB by the 1930s."<p>

"I wonder HOW he`s still alive today?...that was eighty years ago." said Jade

"Tony used advanced medical science to enhance his health."

"smart guy." said Joss

"yes, Tony is well known for his cunning.  
>it`s how he`s managed to avoid serving any jail time or a prison sentence."<p>

"knew it." grumbled Jade

"Yes, but that isn`t the worst of it."

Jade and Joss looked at Olivia.

"how does it get WORSE?"

"This is how..." said Olivia, typing a button

some images and data appeared on-screen.

"Tony Valenti is only a SMALL PART of a much bigger picture.  
>he only controls crime in Middleton...but, there are OTHER Mob Bosses that run crime in other cities."<p>

"yeah, I know..."The Mafia"  
>where Mobsters get together and try and decide wether to Kill Each other, or Work Together." said Jade<p>

"True...  
>but, did you know there is "another" pulling the strings?"<p>

Jade and Joss looked at Olivia again.

"Another?"

"The KINGPIN, the "Boss of Bosses", the guy who controls ALL CRIME in NORTH AMERICA.  
>a criminal SO BAD, that nobody even knows who he really is...not even the Mob Bosses."<p>

"so, this "kingpin" is the guy that tells the other mobsters what to do?" asked Joss

"yeah...even Valenti takes orders from him." said Olivia

Jade placed his palm over his face and sighed.

"look, let`s just TRY and focus on Valenti for now.  
>we can get around to handling this "Kingpin" later."<p>

"Fair enough...the intil I have on Kingpin is still "sketchy"

"what do you have on Valenti, then?"

Olivia typed into her keyboard.  
>some files appeared on-screen.<p>

"PLENTY...  
>Valenti has an Estate in Middleton.<br>but, NOBODY goes near that place...unless they got a death wish."

a picture of a fancy manor was seen on-screen.

"looks like a fun place to visit."

"Valenti ALSO owns many Night Clubs in Middleton.  
>they mostly function to provide him his money from the Gambling Casinos."<p>

"I thought he got money from those "extoration rackets" said Joss

"hardly...those are only excuses to bully people." said Olivia

Jade sighed.

"okay, so...what`s the plan?"

Olivia turns and faces the two.

"I think we should work together to stop Valenti and other threats TOO SERIOUS for Team Possible."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"you do?"

"yeah!  
>now, don`t get me wrong...Wade and Team Possible have done pretty good at saving the world.<br>but, they only RESPOND to crimes and disasters as they occour...I want to stop crimes BEFORE they happen."

"you mean be "pro-active?" said Joss

"yeah!, like that.  
>we`re every bit like Team Possible...only better.<br>YOUR the hero, YOUR the sidekick with the hairless pet, and I can be the supergenius."

Joss smiles.

"You know, I DID notice the parallel."

Jade pondere dthis.

"Hmmmm...the idea DOES have merit."

"yeah.  
>we could be "Team Jade!" exclaimed Olivia<p>

Jade eyed her.

"Team JADE?"

Olivia smiled sheepishly.

"too much?"

"Maybe a little."

Jade finally sighed.

"well...I suppose we could give this a shot, see how it works out."

"GREAT!  
>I already have your first mission planned."<p>

Jade eyed her.

"that fast?"

"sorry...I`m a little eagar.  
>anyway, I think we can gather some more information at Valenti`s Estate-"<p>

"and, you want US to infiltrate it?" said Joss

"No...I want JADE to infiltrate it."

Joss looked at her.

"huh?"

"Sorry, Joss...but, Valenti is a DANGEROUS MAN.  
>many thieves have been killed trying to break into that place."<p>

"Olivia is RIGHT, "JP.."  
>it does sound SAFER for me to go this one solo."<p>

Joss sighed sharply, crossing her arms.

"oh...i guess so."

Olivia stood up and approached a table.

"now...for some new gadgets."

Jade and Joss approached Olivia and examined the tech.

"Uhhh...Olivia.  
>what gives?, these all look like Wade`s Tech." said Joss<p>

Olivia chuckled.

"yeah, it DOES doesn`t it?  
>but, it`s actually an MY TECH...it`s like Wade`s Gadgets, only different."<p>

Jade picked up what looked like a Handheld Kimmunicator and turned it on.

"Uhhhh...what difference?  
>it looks the same to me.'<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP!

"It even SOUNDS the same."

"It`s suppose to be the same, it`s an Authentic Recreation.  
>the only difference being that I used my own tech to build them."<p>

"how come?" asked Joss

"Because using Wade`s Tech is TOO RISKY...  
>they carry his unique "signature", which he could easily SHUT DOWN or TRACE from his computer."<p>

"and, seeing as how Wade isn`t KEANE on helping us...it seems likey that he WOULD." said Jade

"Which is EXACLY why I ask you to turn in your current tech for mine."

Joss pondered this.

"I don`t know...going behind ma` cousin`s back seems IFFY to me."

"I know how you feel, Joss...I don`t like decieving WADE, either.  
>but, it`s for the greater good...Team Possible just doesn`t have what it takes to fight Mobsters."<p>

"She`s right, Joss." began Jade

"Sometimes to REALLY do what`s right...you have to bend the rules a little."

Jade took Olivia`s "Kimmunicator"

"I`ll take this thing for now...seems more useful."

"The Kimmunicator?"

"Actually, I call it: "The Jadacator"

Jade eyed Olivia.

"too much?"

"(deep sigh) whatever..." said Jade, as he stuffed the Communicator in his pocket

"I`ll head over to Valenti`s place...see what I can find.  
>and, maybe even "borrow" some stuff I find there."<p>

"JADE...are you saying-"

"It IS already stolen property." said Olivia

Jade smirked, then walked off.

"I`ll call you guys when I get back."

Joss looked at Jade as he walked off.

"WAIT!"

Jade stopped and turned to see Joss run up to him.

"be careful, jade.  
>your my best friend, and i don`t want anything to-"<p>

"don`t worry, Joss...i`ll be FINE."

Jade gave Joss a quick hug, then turned and left.  
>Joss was blushing a little...but, sighed sharply anyway.<p>

"please be careful..."

[Later That Night]

Jade (who was obviously NOW in his costume) was running through the street at night.  
>he ducked into a dark alley and approached a brick wall.<p>

he looked at his hands and made them generated some energy he then placed his fingers on the wall`s surface, which magneticly stuck to the wall.

Jade later made his feet generate "magnetic energy"  
>and, began to scale up the wall quickly.<p>

he later leapt to a flagpole, swung around it and, leapt to a far off building, landing on the roof.

Jade sprinted off.  
>he leapt from the rooftop, freefalling a bit.<p>

he shot an energy stream and swung around the many buildings.

"okay...this is kinda fun." said Jade to himself

Jade did some acrobatic moves as he vaulted from his swings.  
>after "stream swinging" awhile, Jade landed on the top of a tall flagpol on a roof, perching onto it.<p>

Jade took a moment to survey his surroundings.  
>after awhile, he got his bearings and shot another energy stream line and swung off.<p>

some time later, Jade landed on a building near the Valenti Estate.  
>it was a fairly large mansion with a tall, wallfense (with electric barbed wire on the top) surrounding it.

Jade paused as he stared at this.  
>he then reached into his "new pocket" and took out the Communicator.<p>

"Olivia..."

"Yeah, Jade?" said Olivia

"YOU OKAY, JADE!" exclaimed Joss

"I`m fine...but, something just came up."

"What`s the sitch-...uation." said Olivia

"Well...I`m at Valenti`s Estate.  
>but, there is NO WAY i`m getting in this place without being caught."<p>

"What`s teh problem?"

"See for yourself."

Jade held the Communicator up so that Olivia and Joss could see.

They saw lights coming from the manor.  
>many cars were being driven through the gate and parked.<p>

many people were also seen walking into the manor.

"whoa...looks like Valenti is throwing some party." said Olivia

"This normal for him?" asked Jade

"Pretty much...he IS the last of the "Capone Era Monsters"

Jade sighed.

"Well, whatever the case...I can forget about sneaking in this place for evidence or even some "loot"

Olivia thought a bit.

"maybe not...we might STILL be able to get something accomplished."

"Huh?"

"could you get as close in there as you can?"

"How close?"

"Hmmm...close enough to actually SEE what`s going on, in there."

Jade sighed.

"okay...i`ll try."

Jade stuffed the communicator back in his pocket.  
>he shot two energy streams that snagged some poles.<p>

he held then tight and backed up the best he could.  
>he then jumped up and propelled himself over the wall and into the estate grounds.<p>

Jade then did his best to avoid spotlights and guard patrols.  
>he ran towards the manor and scaled up the building.<p>

once up, he approached a window that showed him the main lobby of the manor.

Jade then took out the communicator.

"Alright, Olivia...I`m here.  
>I can see the inside of manor...the main lobby, apparently.<br>and, there sure is ALOT of people here...must be one heckuva party."

"okay.  
>try taking some pictures using the communicator."<p>

"Oh, I GET IT...Recon Photos."

"yes.  
>I believe we still have a chance...but, we need a game plan."<p>

Jade raised the Communicator up and began scanning the area.

SNAP!

Jade took a picture of an Elderly Man in a suit with a cane.

"That`s our guy: Tony Valenti.  
>don`t be fooled by his age...this guy`s a killer." said Olivia<p>

"not sure if I agree...but, okay."

Jade snapped another photo.  
>this time, it was a younger man in a suit.<p>

"That`s MAXI VALENTI.  
>he`s Tony`s only son, and heir to his Criminal Empire." said Olivia<p>

"Didn`t I flash freeze this guy, once before?" said Jade

"seems that way...  
>Tony made his son an Enforcer in his mob as part of "training"<p>

"then, the "kid" needs to work on his skills a little more.

Jade scanned some more and took another photo.  
>this one was of a woman with greying skin and "wire-like" dreadlocks.<p>

"Electronique?"

"whose that?" asked Jade

"a powerful supervillain from GO CITY.  
>she`s an enemy of TEAM GO, and recently became the new MOB BOSS of Go City."<p>

"I thought she was..."reformed." said Joss

"She was...up until some men from HENCHCO visited her in prison."

"now, THAT`S suspicious." said Jade

"Well, anyway...Electronique is BAD NEWS.  
>she`s a power mad, techichal genius...who HATES Team Go."<p>

"including Shego?" said Jade

"oh, yeah...  
>and, she may not like YOU, either."<p>

Jade scanned the area again and took some more pictures.

"Whoa...this place is CRAWLING with guards." said Olivia

"and, those Laser Powered Rifles are no joke, either." said Jade

"something tells me that the Direct Approach is out.  
>we`re gonna have to be a little more "creative" for this mission."<p>

"Okay, your done.  
>get back to my house, and we`ll begin to form a plan."<p>

Jade put the communicator away.  
>he shot energy streams and propelled himself back out into the city.<p> 


	7. Review Updates (11-30-2013)

I have been left some Reviews that I CANNOT answer normally,  
>so, I am answering in this false, break-away-from-story chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>coldblue - Jan 10, 2012<strong>

"_I wonder why you have not contiune this story. It's a good story._

_I wonder when Jade will start to teach Joss how to fight? When will Shego decides to stop Hiding?_

_How will Shego and Jade react to each other once they meet?_  
><em>Shego hates clones, and Jade still have a strong dislike for Shego.<em>

_I wonder how they will take down Valenti's empire in Middleton?_  
><em>I want to see the reactions that Team Go get when they find out about Jade.<em>

_Will Joss and Jade be seperated at the end of the Summer, or when Joss has to go home?_

_I wonder how far does Jade energy manipulation goes._  
><em>He can stick to walls, flash bombs, make energy streams, blast, waves, heat and frezze his energy.<em>

_Could he do more or have an Ace in the hole?_

_Will Joss get anything else besides learn how to fight?_  
><em>I wonder how Stryker plans on using Shego powers besides cloning?<em>

_I hope you go back to this story soon and keep up the writting!"_

ANSWER: Okay, this was a pretty LONG Review/Question.  
>so, I will do my best on this one.<p>

1. Shego doesn't really hate Clones in general,  
>she just hates the idea of someone cloning her (with good reason)<p>

I doubt Shego would hate Jade simply for being her clone.  
>more likely her wrath would be directed at whoever cloned her in the first place.<p>

Still, Jade's distain for Shego's villainous lifestyle remains.  
>so, bonding between the two would prove difficult.<p>

2. As Jade technically has no real home or family in middleton nothing will really anchor him there like it does Kim and Ron.

In all likelihood, IF Joss returns home after Summer ends: She and Jade will still remain in touch.

like Shego, Jade travels ALOT, and never stays in one place for long.  
>so, visiting Joss at her ranch in Montana shouldn't be too hard.<p>

3. I plan for Jade's powers to be a level BEYOND what Shego's does.

I won't go totally nut with it, like giving him flight powers or something.  
>but, as far as Energy Manipulation goes..the possibilities are untelling.<p>

the Idea is that due to a cloning side effect (or, maybe him just being born with his powers unlike Shego)  
>Jade is much more powerful than Shego is, and can do things she either Can't, ot hasn't learned yet.<p>

4. As I stated before, Jade has a low opinion of Shego due to her criminal activities (maybe even more so due to her bitterness against the Possible Family,  
>in which Joss IS part of, and Jade does have a liking for her)<p>

However, that doesn't mean Jade will like 'Team Go' any better.

like Shego, they will quickly annoy him,  
>and, more importantly, Jade will find Hego's "Adam WestSaturday Morning"  
>take on heroism to be Tedious, Outdated and Lacking.<p>

It is best to think of Jade's superhero style,  
>being akin to to Marvel's Wolverine or Modern Version of Batman (Dark Knight)<p>

where he fights crime using Intimidation and Aggressive Violence,  
>NOT Cheesy Dialogue, Morality Speeches and "Playground Fairness"<p>

5. I am sure Joss's "training" will begin shortly (if not already)

and, REALLY, all Joss CAN learn from Jade is Martial Arts and Strategic Thinking  
>(Joss lacks any superpowers, so Jade can't teach her any of his energy skills, obviously)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>silverwolf - September 10th<strong>

_"so when will the romance between joss and jade start?"_

ANSWER: Like Kim and Ron in the series, I am taking my time with it.  
>let their romance develop at a steady pace as their current friendship settles in.<p>

rushing it will be Unrealistic, and lose the appeal of the pairing.  
>(but, they WILL be a couple by the time Shego catches up with Jade.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>silverwolf - September 11th<strong>

_"you should have a truth or dare chapter or one where its revealed jade cant read."_

ANSWER: I may do some chapters where Jade engaged in normal, Teen-related activities.  
>But, I NEVER said that Jade cannot read or anything.<p>

When cloned, his brain was already programmed with advanced knowledge.  
>so, despite never being at a school, he already knows more than most teens.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>silverwolf - November 10th<strong>

_"have shego be revealed to have left villain life and want to be a mother figure for Jade"_

ANSWER: I am taking time with Shego's appearance.  
>However, It seems unlikely Shego will abandon her criminal lifestyle so quickly.<p>

In all likelihood, she will try and lure Jade to HER side,  
>have him be a Mercenary Supercriminal like herself (maybe even a partner-in-crime)<p>

The differing paths of the two similar characters is the point of the drama,  
>and, will force Shego in a situation where she must choose which is more important to her..<p>

a Life Long Career in Evil & Villainy (which she takes great pride in)  
>or, Being a mother to someone who is for all intents and purposes her ONLY SON.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest - November 23rd<strong>

_"Update! It's been roughly 2 years since you last updated!"_

ANSWER: I just may..It suppose it HAS been awhile.

I've been caught up in other stories,  
>that I guess I let this one slip by me.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope that answers all your questions..<p>

_**-Metron99**_


End file.
